Secrets of the Past
by Seibaha no Tada
Summary: Kakashi is seen by his comrades and even enemies to be an insane monster. What secrets does he hold that has caused him so much pain, to the point of the end of the cliff? The ultimate test of human sanity. Sequel to promises of a demon
1. Chapter 1

Secrets of the past

WHOOPIE a sequel! Ok before you read this you should read my other complete fanfic of Kakashi called Promises of a demon! Otherwise you won't understand a single thing here.

Okok before I start, this fanfic I wont stop writing this story ok? I'll just update slower than my previous fanfic coz I have school! :P well on with the story

I don't own Naruto.

Naruto was walking towards the shining obsidian coloured stone. It glistened in the moonlight. Naruto's steps were heavy, echoing through the empty streets. In his hand was the red kunai of his late sensei, the person he looked up to, his sensei, his friend, the person who had saved his life with the cost of his own.

He continued walking as he reached the memorial stone to meet his friends. A pink haired girl with emerald eyes greeted him along with a raven haired man in a jounin vest. Behind them were two genin. One had the Uchiha crest on his blue outfit and orange goggles and the other had short brown hair with purple face paint.

"Naruto…you're late." Sakura stated.

"Hehe, sorry Sakura-chan I got lost I guess…" Naruto frowned as the memories of his chronically late sensei and lame excuses came into his head. He looked at the ground and for a moment there was only silence.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered as she fought back her tears.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan! We'll make Kakashi sensei proud! He'll see! I'll become the greatest Hokage ever!" Naruto suddenly beamed, trying to hide the choking sound of him breaking up inside.

The others smiled sadly and they made their way to the stone.

"Kakashi sensei, you hear me right? See Ero-sennin wrote a new book. It hasn't been put to circulation yet so its new. I read it but I think it's pretty boring. Hope you like it." Naruto stated as he pulled an orange coloured book from his jounin vest and placed it on the stone.

Naruto and the others then kept silent as they paid respect to the dead. Little did they know that the spirits of the dead would not allow the secrets of the past to go by so easily…

How was that? Pretty short start but I think it came out nicely! Please RnR


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets 2

Thanx for the reviews! Haha well this story is probably going to be much longer than the other coz it involves certain mysteries and such XD

Well on with the story!

* * *

A tall blond man dragged his feet along the road, kicking the sand and pebbles on the ground. He eyed at nothing in particular and seemed deep in thought. His eyes were a bright blue and seemed dull at the moment. He was pondering about the present issues. There were so many mysteries to be solved and yet he felt helpless, not knowing where to start. He continued through the night in silence.

"Hey Kid." A man with spiky white hair tied into a ponytail leapt down from a building and in front of him.

"Hey Jiraiya."

"What are you doing out here? You're late."

"…"

"…"

There was an uneasy silence as Jiraiya studied his former student thoroughly. He knew his student well and was able to come up with a precise conclusion.

"What's bugging ya kid?"

"…"

"C'mon, you've been like this for a month."

"…"

"the village is still being rebuilt but progress is going smoothly. In fact its faster than we thought."

"it's not that…"

"Hm? Then what is it?"

"It's…about **him**…"

Jiraiya kept quiet. He knew who his student was referring to. There were so many unanswered questions that were left hanging. The man cursed the brat who brought up all the problems but was silently feeling sorry for him too. There was much confusion on what to do. Jiraiya sighed loudly and slapped Minato hard on the back, just like he did with **HIM.**

"Don't worry. We'll solve this problem. You don't need to do this alone. After all you still have all of us."

"…Sensei…"

Jiraiya flinched at the honorific. His student hadn't said that for a long time. It was unnerving.

"It's not just the problem of **his **secrets, I need to make sure that Konoha is safe from other unknown dangers as well…also I…"

Minato's voice trailed off as he was engulfed with guilt, he wasn't able to help his student let alone know of such a big secret. How could he be considered the Yondaime when he wasn't able to save his student?

"It's not your fault Minato. Kakashi chose to do what he did, there's no stopping him. He must have a reason to why he did it. I'm sure of it."

"If I had just talked to him, he might have told me. Or at least persuade him to stop before he leapt and protected my own son. I can't even protect my own son! I don't know what to do anymore! It's like I can't do anything at all!"

"Minato, you are right. We could have done something earlier. We could have stopped him. But would that have been what he wanted?"

"…"

Jiraiya put his hand on Minato's shoulder and shook slightly.

"C'mon Minato, you need to be strong for the village, it's what Kakashi died for!"

Minato looked at the ground in shame. His sensei was right. He had to be strong to protect Konoha and solve the problems.

"Thank you sensei."

* * *

Naruto and his four other friends were walking towards the BBQ restaurant to meet up with the rest of the teams. When they reached there, familiar faces greeted him and the smell of roasting meat filled their noses and made their mouths water.

"NARUTO!" They exclaimed as the ninjas were happily gobbling on BBQ.

"OI! OI! Don't start the party without me! I helped rebuild the village too!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he made his way to the table.

All the shinobi were celebrating after one month of painstakingly rebuilding their village. It was great to be finally able to relax a little. They ate and chatted happily and their laughter was still echoing through the dark streets of Konoha.

* * *

"My plan is going perfectly…afterall, my ultimate trump card is hidden behind my sleeve...Konoha will tremble under his might…" A man behind a mask said evilly as he looked out to the sleepy village.

* * *

OOOOHHH who's the man? Well…can't tell you! :P meh updating is kinda fun

Thanx for the reviews! They seriously make my day! *Grins*


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets 3

Hehe update update…meh :P

Just go with da flow

Here

You

GO!

* * *

Naruto hobbled into his room. He stumbled as he made his way to his bed. He stinked of BBQ and alcohol. He was groggy and collapsed onto his bed in a heap. He didn't even bother taking off his shoes.

He and his friends had drank their sorrows away that night. He wasn't even sure who brought the sake out or why no one stopped him from drinking. He was only 18 and it was his first taste of it. He hated it. It was bitter and all but he sipped a bit and sipped some more and soon he was in this state. His head hurt and all he wanted to enter was the dreamless world where he couldn't remember all of his pain.

* * *

Obito and Rin had gone home after seeing their friends actions. They thought it was wise to leave them alone after seeing them booze. They were deep in thought as their minds couldn't help wandering into their memories with Kakashi.

* * *

Gai and Asuma were seriously drunk. Kurenai wasn't as bad but was still partially clear headed. She had to drag the two much larger jounin out of the restaurant.

"Kakashi….my rival…our rivalry is no more!..." Gai mumbled as he drunkenly stood up and stumbled back down again.

"Kakashi…you damn bastard…" Asuma cursed as he stumbled in the night.

Kurenai looked at them sadly and thought about her friend.

* * *

Minato was up on the roof looking at the drunken shinobi. He saw his son sipping cups of sake and wanted to stop him but he couldn't find the will to do it. He saw how hurt they were, resorting to the colourless liquid. He wanted to drink the sorrows as well but his sensei's words had clarified his head. He had a mission he had to complete. He had to find out the secrets of the past.

* * *

Bodies.

Bodies littered everywhere.

Blood.

Blood soaked the bodies. His feet were inside the lake of blood.

Screams.

Screams of the people running away and the splash of their lifeless bodies falling into the lake of blood.

Faces.

Faces of the dead. His friends. His family. Everyone. Their glazed eyes looked up at him lifelessly.

Dead.

All of them were dead. Their throats ripped out. Their guts oozed out of their ripped stomachs. Their faces disfigured. Limbs dismantled and littered.

Cold.

He felt frozen. He couldn't move. Sakura's hand gripped tightly onto his shoulder as her face was already painted with the red liquid.

"Naruto run…" she whispered as she coughed out blood.

Blood that splattered onto Naruto. Her eyes suddenly widened. She fell. Slowly, onto her knees and sunk deep into the crimson lake.

Naruto was face to face with it. Just inches from it. It's red eyes gleaming with insanity. Mouth curved up in an insane grin. It's long red coloured tongue reached out and lick the blood off his face. Sakura's blood. The disgusting saliva covered tongue coiled around his neck. The figure moved close to his ear.

"You couldn't save me Naruto…and you never will.."

* * *

Tsunade placed her face flat on the table. There was tons of work to do. After all the incidents there were still many questions left unanswered. The stress was getting to her. She straightened up and banged her fist onto the table.

"Shizune! Get me some Sake!"

* * *

So who was the figure? Were u able to guess? Quite obvious to me. Creepier than the scene I wrote before in my last fanfic. Whoot this is fun! :P

Thanx for reading! I love reading your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets 4

Hey hey… updating coz I have the time… here goes!

* * *

Tsunade stared daggers at the ANBU operative standing in front of her desk. He was tall and had a black ponytail. His mask covered his face and he was in silver coloured armour.

"Are you sure?" Tsunade asked the young man before him

"Yes I am lady Tsunade." He replied indifferently.

"Hmmm… gather the information gained from Obito's dreams, file me a report once you're done."

"Yes lady Tsunade." The man turned to leave but stopped in his tracks.

"Find out what's happening, this is for the sake of the village. We need to solve all these issues as soon as possible. Got that? Itachi?"

The man behind the crow mask turned and bowed to the hokage before leaving the office. Tsunade rubbed her temples stressfully. Everything was so puzzling.

* * *

"WHAAAH!" Naruto screamed as he fell of his bed and onto another tall figure. His head was beaded with cold sweat and his mouth was gasping in shock. His frantic scared blue eyes locked on with similar but calmer and worried eyes.

"Dad?"

The man pushed Naruto off him and stood up and pulled up his son still shaking from whatever nightmare he had.

"Naruto…what happened?"

"Oh…urrmm…I had a dream that's all…" the boy fidgeted under the Yondaime's stern gaze. The tension was choking him.

Minato knew there was more to that particular nightmare.

"It's alright. Tell me about it."

"Dad, it's nothing really…I just drank too much sake that's all…"

"…" Minato didn't believe his son. He knew all too well that that had been a nightmare. The two stood in the room in silence as the nightmare was slowly relived…

* * *

"_Naruto…Naruto…" _

_Wailing and sobbing voices filled the air as they cried for the kyuubi container. Everyone Naruto knew was immersed in blood. Some were crawling towards him, helplessly flailing their bloody arms as their mouths hung wide open gasping and wailing._

_Naruto couldn't move. He was frozen. The slimy tongue reached up and tickled his ear, sending a chill down his spine. The figure stood inches from his face, its putrid warmth breath spread all over his face. Naruto's eyes were blank and gazing into nothing, consumed in fear. then he felt a tug at his feet._

_He looked down. The Yondaime was at his feet, bloody and tattered. _

"_Naruto…"_

_Naruto continued staring at the figure that weakly grasped at his legs and pulling nearer to him._

"_Naruto…"_

_It repeated as it pulled nearer to him. The tongue continued tightening around his neck._

"_Naruto…"_

_More figures, more of his friends. The people he knew surrounded him, all in the same state of his father, closing in on him. Watching the creature strangle him with its disgusting toungue. It tightened more and more._

_Naruto couldn't feel his legs. His arms. His entire body. His face grew pale. The evil monster whispered to his ears._

"_Naruto…"_

* * *

"NARUTO!"

Minato shook his son by the shoulders violently as the boy had suddenly zoned out. Naruto's face had grown paler as he stood there.

Suddenly the boy had started screaming, sobbing and wailing manically.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING! I'M SORRY SENSEI!" he wailed as he collapsed to the floor.

Minato caught his son and shook him worriedly.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

How was that? Hehe me like writing scary stuff :D

Short chappie though…thanx for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Secrets 5

Weee update! Why? Coz it's fun! Here you go!

* * *

Obito woke up to a drowsy and misty morning. He fumbled out of his blanket and was about to reach his bathroom door when a bright white burst out blinding him.

He blinked hard. What the heck was going on?

* * *

Minato walked towards the hokage's office. His son had suddenly lost consciousness but seemed fine on the outside. He left Naruto on his bed and to the office to report to the female hokage.

He entered the office with a grim frown.

"Tsunade. I need to talk."

"What is it now brat?"

"It's about Naruto."

Tsunade perked up at this. Things didn't involve much with Naruto, then again Naruto made himself involved in everything.

"What happened?"

"He had a nightmare."

* * *

Naruto stood in front of an orange furry beast. It lay in front of him, eyes closed as if sleeping and a frown on its face. Its 9 tails lay idle.

"Kurama?"

"Naruto…about the nightmare…"

"You saw it to? What was it about? I can't really remember…"

Naruto's voice wandered off.. he could remember, every single detail. It was just that he didn't want to.

"Heh, your sensei really is something eh?"

"Don't you talk about him like that!"

"Relax kid, I understand your sensei far better than you do. I am a demon after all."

Kurama opened one of his eyelids revealing a crimson red eye with a black slit, staring at the orange jacketed ninja before him.

"Do you know anything about Kakashi? Any reasons to why I had that dream?"

"Hmmm…I don't know much about the history of demons…I got sealed away remember? By the sage. I can't remember a thing before that…"

Naruto looked at the ground. He was feeling nauseous; would his sensei have really done that to him?

"Hey kid, just because I don't really know the details doesn't mean you should just give up on your sensei like that. I don't really know him but I can understand where he comes from. Who would want to tell the whole world they're a demon only to let people treat them like dirt."

The fox 'hmphed' and crossed its paws and lay, pretending to sleep.

"Kurama, will the dream become reality?"

The kyuubi looked at the boy intently, his eyes reflected worry, not to himself but for the people he cared for.

"hmph… don't worry, I'm sure it was just a dream, no matter what you saw, no matter how real it seemed, there's no possible way your sensei would do that would he?"

"Hehe, you're right. And you know what? You're protecting Kakashi sensei!"

Naruto pointed at the giant sleepy fox that grunted playfully.

"Hey don't take it the wrong way. I'm only saying this because he saved my tails back then."

"Hehe… Thanks anyways Kurama!"

Naruto said as he waved goodbye and was becoming conscious in the real world. Kurama closed his eyes and thought.

_Kakashi, the saberfang demon, the silver wolf. Hmmm… you've got lots of tricks up your sleeves. You're even more sly than me, but I'll put my trust in the boy and protect him for you. Afterall, we're brothers in a way too…_

* * *

White.

Everything was pure white.

There was nothing there.

Nothing.

Suddenly red mist smoked up, clogging the nose of the frozen Uchiha. He felt himself being lifted from the ground by the red smog. He looked down. His feet were still on the ground. He blinked hard again.

He felt like he was floating and before he could stop himself, he started walking. He swayed side by side, not in control of anything at all. A part of him wanted him to fight the red smoke but a part of him asked him to trust it.

The red smoke guided him into a bright shining light. He squinted his eyes as he walked through the light. There lay on the floor a glowing red object.

* * *

Kurama seems so nice here…awww I actually like the kyuubi, I think he has a lot of character in him.

Hehe…cliffie…mysterious smoke…oooooh haha

XD thanx for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Secrets 6

Fanfics are actually kinda fun to write! I was browsing through and I found like incredible stories and went like woahh….. Kakashikrazed is one of those people that I went Woah at hehe…

Anyways here is the sixth chapter.

* * *

Naruto sat up on his bed, he looked around, his hair was all messy and he felt extremely warm because he was still in his orange jacket. He picked himself up and got to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

He was still tired and his mind was hazy but he really wanted to get up for some reason. He turned on the tap and he splashed cold water onto his face. The water droplets dripped down his wet face, as he used both hands to cover his face. He looked into the mirror. What he saw was not what he expected.

He was standing there. Both his bloody arms pressed onto the mirror. His head was bleeding and his hair was matted with blood. Blood trickled down his mouth on both sides. Naruto was looking at his own bloodied mirror self.

His reflection locked his dull blue eyes with the same shocked blue ones. The two gazed at each other for a moment just then blood splurt onto the mirror. Bright crimson red liquid smeared the glass as Naruto's reflection collapsed

Naruto stumbled back from his bathroom sink. He started checking his arms for any blood. His heart raced as he frantically checked his entire body for wounds and such. Cold sweat trickled down his face as he breathed a sigh of relief.

_It was only my imagination…_

* * *

Obito looked at the glowing object on the ground. He reached for it unknowingly, he was being possessed by the red smoke.

The object burned his skin a little. I's blazing aura was amazing as it warmed the Uchiha's entire body. He looked at it intently, the object lay gently on both his hands. He had a sudden warm and friendly feeling inside him.

The kunai was in his hands. The red kunai. He looked at the kunai. There were some red glowing words etched to it now.

_The answer to the past lies within the grave…_

* * *

Naruto made his way to the hokage tower to look for his father.

_He must be worried as hell now…_

Naruto ran past many buildings as quick as he could. The nightmare still haunted him.

He closed his eyes. Every time he opened them to look at the village, the nightmare came back.

Visions of dead people scattered on the ground haunted him. He continued running. His heart beat hard and he was panting heavily but he still ran.

_**NARUTO!**_

He ignored the voice in his head. He was in some kind of trance, trying to break the grasps of the nightmare.

_**NARUTO!**_

IT sounded again. This time much louder. The kyuubi could be loud when he wanted to. He was getting harder and harder to ignore now.

_**NARUTO! STOP NOW!**_

BANG! Naruto crashed into his two other team mates. All three fell onto their backs at the impact.

"NARUTO! YOU BAKA! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Sakura shouted him as she landed a blow hard on his face. Papers and documents were littered everywhere.

Sasuke got up and dusted the dust off his pants. He looked at the beat up Naruto in the corner apologizing to a hot headed Kunoichi.

"Tch."

"ehh..Sorr..Sorry Sakura chan! I was…I was just…." He stammered. He looked at the pink haired kunoichi. She was covered in blood and severely wounded. She stood there staring at him with dull green eyes.

Naruto blinked hard. The angry Sakura stood there with furrowed brows as she looked at her team mate worriedly.

"Are you ok? You zoned out for a while there." She asked.

"Oh er..its nothing Sakura…" Naruto got up and quickly made a dash to the Hokage tower, hoping to get away from the situation.

"What happened to him?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know…"

* * *

Minato stood on top of the hokages heads. He gazed down at the village. A man in an Anbu mask appeared behind him.

Minato closed his eyes as he slowly said:

"Are you ready?"

"Hai, hokage sama."

"Don't call me that. I'm not the current hokage."

They stood silent as the wind blew. Their hair waved in the air.

"We have to settle this once and for all…Itachi…"

* * *

Oooh things are starting to heat up! This fanfic is gonna have a huge load of mystery to it… hehehe…can't wait to write the next chappie! The actions about to start!

Thanx for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Secrets 7

JAJAJA….update update! This is chapter 7 yay! I've noticed that my chapters are really rushed and quick, too short maybe. So, to solve this, I'm going to write longer chappies!

Here you go!

* * *

A boy in an orange jacket burst through the Hokage's door with a messy shock of yellow hair. His big blue eyes were wide and he was panting for breath. He stood by the door, one hand pressed on his knee and the other grasping onto the door, trying to catch his breath.

"Tsunade- sama.." he huffed as he looked at the blonde hokage.

Tsunade lifted an eyebrow at the ninja as she stopped whatever she was doing an stared at the boy.

"What do you want Naruto? Bursting into my office like this!"

Naruto regained his composure and asked for his father.

"Minato is out on a mission. He won't be back for a while. Why are you looking for him anyways? What's the hurry all about?" She stared at the boy with stern eyes as he started fidgeting in frustration.

"Oh..er…..er….nothing Baa-san…er…Bye!" He quickly dashed out the room, escaping the blonde woman's shouts at him.

* * *

A flash of yellow and black jumped through the woods gracefully. They were silent, quick and sly as a fox, moving in fluid motion.

"Where is it located?" the blonde man asked, looking back at his partner.

"20 kilometers to the North Yondaime-sama."

The man looked back towards the path as the trees whizzed by in a hazy blur.

"Are you sure it is the stone we are looking for?"

"Yes. According to the reports from Obito Uchiha's dream, it is stated that it is a blood smeared rock is it not?"

"Yes, according his dreams or visions, it was the rock that held Kakashi's promise."

"The ANBU have reported seeing it. It was said to have suddenly glowed in a bright white during their scout. It had a strange but strong chakra to it therefore the operatives were unable to approach it."

"hmmm…"

They were silent yet again. Minato was deep in thought. He had so many questions, so many things he wanted to know.

"Itachi…"

"yes?" The young Uchiha in an ANBU outfit replied without emotion.

"Do you have any intel on Obito's visions or 'shared eyesight'?"

Itachi pondered for a moment.

"The Uchiha bloodline limit, the sharigan eye, it has strong and special ocular powers but I have never heard of shared eyesight. I've read the scrolls in the Uchiha estates but none of them provide answers to why he had the visions."

"Hmmm… Then has there ever been a recorded similar incident within the Uchiha family?"

"No…However, Yondaime-sama, there has been an experience of it."

Minato's brow quirked up intrigued by the Uchiha's words.

"During the last Fourth Shinobi war, the rogue ninja Kabuto Yakakushi used a technique, the Edo Tensei."

Minato stared at the man who only continued looking forward, face hidden behind the white porcelain mask.

"Edo Tensei is a technique that summons the dead, much like puppets to the caster of the jutsu. I was one of his summons."

Minato was shocked. He didn't know such a technique existed. It was disrespectful to the dead.

"During this time, Sasuke, my brother, had implanted my sharingan eyes. So during the Edo Tensei, our eyesight was somewhat shared. However, this only occurred when the sharingan was activated. We both shared the same eyesight.

This however, is very different from the views of Obito Uchiha because it seems that his visions are not of the present but the past. Other than that, it occurred when the sharingan was not activated. Obito and Kakashi are also not of the same blood, making it extremely difficult to find out the reason behind his visions."

"Hmmmm…"

The two stayed silent the rest of the way. They leapt past trees and other greenery.

"We're here."

* * *

Obito looked around. He was in his room again. The exact same spot.

_Huh? What was that?_

He blinked hard, it happened so fast, so sudden, it was difficult to register properly. He looked down into his hands. There lay the red-ribboned kunai glistening.

_Huh? Didn't Naruto place this on the memorial stone?_

Obito's obsidian coloured eyes stared at the weapon in his hands. He looked in awe of its beauty. It had a kind of strength to it, a powerful aura.

_Wait a minute, the vision! The words!_

Quickly the boy fumbled the Kunai around looking for the words he had seen in the vision. They were crystal clear to him at that time.

_There!_

The words were bright red, etched onto the kunai.

_The answer to the past lies within the grave…_

_What does that mean?_

* * *

Hehe…closer to the action! XD probably wondering now eh?

Hehe thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Secrets 8

Bfore I start, for promises of a demon, I actually made people cry?WOW really? YAY it had its desired affect! JAJAJA haha :P anyways thanx or reading thus far!

* * *

A flash of blue and orange dashed past the bustling streets of Konoha. He pushed through people, shoving them aside and running into people an things. He did not stop, could not stop. He was too absorbed in solving the mystery his friend had left him.

Obito dashed to the one stone that marked the deaths of the heroes. He heroes that saved Konoha for the cost of their lives. The very stone where Hatake Kakashi's name was etched, carved neatly into an obsidian stone.

_What does it mean? Why is something like this –_

The boy was brought out of his thoughts as he collided with another ninja. He was in a jounin vest, with orange and brown long sleeves. They both fell to their backs, both jerked back to reality.

"HEY! Watch where you're going! Wait a minute, Obito?" Naruto rubbed his sore behind as he stood up and dusted himself off. Obito stood up as well.

"Oh sorry Naruto!" He bowed sheepishly and proceeded to the memorial stone once again. This time his steps were quick and hasty but not the mad dash like before.

"Hey wait up! You going to the stone?"

"Urmmm..Yeah!"

"C'mon then."

The two ninjas walked side by side to the memorial stone in silence. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He was relieved that Obito was by his side because he would probably be scared of going to the memorial stone. After the nightmare, the stone seemed so frightening but ye he felt like he had to go there for some reason.

The two reached the memorial stone and stood there, paying respect to the dead. After a moment of silence, Obito broke it by fidgeting. He was fingering the kunai in his hands.

"Hey, didn't I take that hone the other day? Why is it with you?"

Obito stayed silent and continued staring at the kunai.

_Red mist surrounded him. It shrouded the white of his surroundings. He was the only presence there…but he felt something…_

"Hellllooo…." Naruto waved his hand over the boys face. Obito snapped back to reality.

"Oh…urrmmm…sorry.."

"You zoned out there, what happened to ya?"

"Errr…"

"Nah, don't worry about it, I act dumb too sometimes." Naruto grinned at the boy in front of him who pouted childlishly.

"Hey! I'm not stupid! It's just…" Obito looked down to the ground. His eyes were teary and he rubbed it with his forearm.

"Hey, seriously, what's the matter?" Naruto asked, concern knitted in his face.

"Naruto…well…" Obito said slowly as he lifted the kunai into Naruto's view.

_The answer to the past lay by the grave._

* * *

Asuma, Gai and Kurenai were on their way to the Hokage's office. They were silent as their footsteps echoed into the corridors. Asuma pushed the door open, revealing the two Legendary sannin.

"You what?" A man in red robes shouted loudly at the hazel eyed hokage.

"Quiet down Jiraiya. It's my decision. My call." The hokage stated calmly, an arm on the table while she rested her chin onto her hands. She was thinking and was getting frustrated at the loud white haired man.

"Why did you send them out? It's dangerous! We hardly have any information yet! At least wait till we've gotten some information on it!"

"Shut up Jiraiya! It's my call! We don't have time. We need to end this quickly! It's for the sake of the village and you know it!"

"You could have at least sent some other people! You could have sent me instead! I'm going to go get them and I don't care what you say!" Jiraiya shouted back at the hokage. As he was about to stomp out of the window he stopped suddenly.

_Black. Everything was black. He couldn't see anything. It was all dark. Too dark. He was paralyzed and sinking suddenly into the black depths. He fell vertically. Going down. Down into the abyss. He wanted to close his eyes but could not. He was looking into someone's eyes. Someones blood red eyes. His nose was sharp. His face was cunning and cruel. The small frown on his face showed hate and anger. He was looking at the brat he thought he once knew. He locked his gaze at the man sinking in the same position before him. His skin was completely white. Everything in this world was either white, grey or black. His clothes were grey, his skin was white, his hair a pale grey. This world seemed dead, dead on the inside therefore dead on the outside. All but one thing had colour. The eyes that pierced though him_

_The two looked at each other as both continued sinking and sinking. After what seemed like eternity, the crimson eyed man held out a hand. He had long needle like claws. They extended towards Jiraiya's pure white face. Jiraiya couldn't move. His mind argued that he had to move away but that part was slowly turning silent, giving up to the deadly atmosphere of evil and gloom. He wanted to give up to the man before him. The man whose claws now drew blood. But the red blood the spilled from the small wound on his face turned black as well, just as dark as is surroundings. The man withdrew his hands and held it up to his face, studying the blood now streaking down to his elbow. He was wearing a black cape that flapped as they continued sinking. The crimson eyes started streaking tears, black tears that defied gravity and were so clear on the pure white skin. _

_How is this possible? How is he here? What is this feeling? Jiraiya wondered as the warm blood on his face soon turned cold. The wound's coldness felt like it spread throughout his body. he wanted to give up, to accept death. But why?_

_The figure's face went closer to Jiraiya's face. Pulling him nearer to the cold and dead man. Kakashi whispered into his ears._

_This is why._

* * *

Naruto looked at the boy in front of him. He couldn't believe it. The kunai had a hidden message. It was a clue to something but what?

Just what did his sensei mean?

* * *

Ooohhh I love this chapter, especially jiraiyas part. You have to imagine a black and white scene to get the real effect :D

Anyways updated chapter! :P hehe… more mysteries to come…more to be revealed…

Thanx for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Secrets 9

Sasuke and Sakura were making their way to the hokage's office to submit some reports. They pushed open the door to find chaos within.

All the ninja's crowded around the sannin's body, shaking him and shouting his name worriedly. The two young jounin rushed to the white haired man. His eyes were wide open, glazed and dull. His mouth hung slightly open and on his face, the cut continued bleeding.

* * *

Naruto and Obito were rushing to the Hokage tower. They had to tell Tsunade about it. It was a clue to solve the hidden mysteries of the silver haired man.

Naruto felt his heart race as visions of his dreams returned. Did he really want to know what happened in the past?

* * *

Jiraiya was lying on the bed. He was completely still and his entire room was silent. The 5 ninja's, all in jounin vests were restless in the room. The two women sat by on a chair as they watched the men paces around all except one. Sasuke stood rigid, his face emotionless. The two older ninja paced around silently, deep in thought.

Asuma chewed on his senbon frustratedly, it killed his mind knowing there was something going on and he had no idea what it is and who or what was behind it. Gai was plain frustrated that he couldn't do anything.

Tsunade had gone back to her office to finish up her work and would come check on the sannin later. They were all worried of what was about to happen and all felt helpless to stop it.

* * *

Tsunade was scribbling things down onto mission reports and documents. He ink brush went swish and swosh as she wrote with delicate strokes, the ink leaving neat streaks on the thin paper. She looked at each word, making sure she had no mistakes. She reread every sentence, making sure the report was perfect.

But for some reason her eyesight blurred. The words seemed to waver and drift, changing in shape and dancing around on the paper.

Then there was a hand. Its skin was smooth and the fingers perfect as it gracefully moved the ink brush. Dipping it into the ink, dripping the black liquid onto the paper making little splatters onto the paper.

Tsunade stared. She wasn't writing, then who was? She looked up. Sitting opposite of her, aman in white robes with a collar than reached up to his ears. His face was covered in a blue cloth and his eyes were the usual lazy grey. Tsunade blinked. Hard. Kakashi was busy writing on the scroll. Smooth strokes on the paper.

Tsunade was shocked. Not by meeting Kakashi, but of what he was doing.

Her eyesight was blurred but she could see what he was writing.

The…

Death…

Of…

The..

People…

* * *

Gai and Asuma suddenly stopped pacing. The thuds of their footsteps made the other ninja jerk their head up to see why they had stopped.

Their faces showed fear and confusion towards the figure. It stood by the, a black cloak that waved about in taunting evil. The figure was tall. It looked at Jiraiya who was limp on the bed. The 5 ninjas were frozen in place. Was this an illusion?

The figure turned slowly towards them. Silver's hair swishing with the movement. It had cold blood eyes that seemed dull and as if he looked disappointed in the 5 ninja's.

_This isn't possible! This must be an illusion! Gai thought._

In a flash of black. Gai was face to face with the figure.

_Anything is possible._

* * *

Naruto and Obito pushed through the doors. His hand touched the wooden door, it felt extremely cold. Was there a presence? He peeped through the small creak at the door to find Tsunade staring at the scrolls blankly. Her eyes showed that she was reading something but what?

Naruto eyed her quietly. This was incredibly strange, so bizarre that he knew he had to be silent and cautious. He stepped slowly into the office, hushing Obito to keep quiet. They crept into the hokage's office. Her eyes continued going left to right, scanning something over and over.

Naruto slowly neared her and cautiously said: "Tsunade sama? Are you alright?"

Tsunade's head tilted up. Her gaze was nerve breaking. Naruto knew she wasn't looking or referring to him. She was staring at someone else.

* * *

A man in ANBU armour fell into a dark crater, all he could catch were rocks tumbling down along with him and the flash of yellow. Being the Shinobi he was, he flipped up and onto his feet, landing on the ground gracefully.

His partner eyed him.

"We made it."

* * *

DunDunDunDUn….this chapter was kinda rushed but never mind…I wanna get those creepy visions out of the way…itachi tumbling down nearly made me laugh :D

HAHA…there will still be some of these visions..so where is itachi and minato?

Hehe all will be revealed!


	10. Chapter 10

Secrets 10

WEEEE thans for all the reviews guys! Some of you are really anxious to know what happens so heres an update :D

* * *

Two men stood in front of a rock smeared in with letters written with blood. They stared hard at the rock. It glowed in a faint white and red.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know."

"It's glowing with a surprising amount of chakra. What can you see with your sharingan."

"there's a huge concentration of chakra here that it's difficult to see what exactly is going on here. The chakra however is creating a veil in the shape of a tunnel. I can't see where it leads, the chakra is very special and unique, it's not normal chakra. My sharingan can't detect much."

"Hmmm…this is peculiar but we need to get to that tunnel somehow."

They both thought for a moment on how to break through the strange veil of chakra.

"Yondaime-sama…"

Minato sighed. This kid wouldn't stop calling him that. He only knew a little about Itachi, he was considered a prodigy after all.

"Yes? Any ideas?"

"My mangekyo sharingan can create vortexes that blast things into another dimension. Do you think I could open one big enough to allow us to pass through the defences?"

Minato's eyes widened, he never thought about the Uchiha's bloodline, the young man before him was truly a genius.

"We could try that, blast a hole at the spot where the tunnel will most likely be and we might just get somewhere."

"Alright."

The man in an ANBU costume removed his mask. His red eyes turned into the shape of a pinwheel and scanned the area.

"Get ready."

Then there was pure darkness.

* * *

Gai stood where he was. He was tied to a post. The rope around him was barbed and it cut through his skin. He looked around shocked. Everyone in the room was gone. He wasn't even in the room. He was in a dark place similar to the one where Jiraiya sunk.

Gai looked around and furrowed his brows.

"NO ROPES CAN BIND THE SPRINGS OF YOUTH OF THE GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA!" He pushed and broke free through the ropes and stood in a fighting stance. His brave words were nothing but an act, he was shrinking on the inside.

"Sensei…" A boy in a green jumpsuit was huddled in a corner moaning in agony. He lay in a foetal position as he began coughing and clutching the gaping wound on his stomach.

"Lee!" Gai ran to his student only to find a flash of black and his student gone.

"LEE!" he shouted looking around frantically for his student. Gai was frantic for the wellbeing of his student.

Gai looked in front of him. There was a dim red light. He followed it cautiously, eyeing it suspiciously.

His mouth gaped open. There stood his rival holding the limp corpse of his beloved student. The body was lifeless and had become cold. Kakashi held it in his arms and looked at it with evil eyes. Then slowly his gaze went up to Gai. He smirked and tossed the body freely into a black bubbling puddle that clawed and pulled the corpse into its evil pit.

"LEE!" Gai ran towards his student with teas streaking down his face. He would save his student no matter what, even his corpse was to be buried honourably. Gai dived into the black bubbly liquid, only to find himself sinking to. Lee's body had disappeared.

Gai sunk up to his head. He tipped his head up for the last breaths of air. The liquid put immense pressure onto his body. It was suffocating. He was gasping for breath but suddenly the liquid stopped sucking him down. Only his head remained on the surface. A man stood over him, staring with bright red eyes.

Kakashi looked down at Gai. His face was completely foreign to his rival. The man that stood in front of him was not the Kakashi he knew.

"This will be the last that you will see." He said as the liquid pulled a frozen Gai into its evil pits.

* * *

Sasuke was stunned. Kakashi's figure had appeared so suddenly and disappeared so suddenly. He felt a sudden pain sear through his eyes and he clutched them as they started bleeding tears.

Kakashi appeared in front of him suddenly, looking down at the body clutching and struggling with pain.

"You will return to me what is not yours."

* * *

Tsunade stood up as she stared at the man before her. He folded the scroll slowly and neatly and tucked it into a cylindrical container. He stood up and strapped it on his back.

Gracefully, he turned slowly and made his way to the door. It creaked slightly open as he slipped through it. Tsunade froze. What was that?

All of a sudden she felt herself being shook. She turned around to see two worried faces looking back at her.

"Naruto? Obito?"

* * *

"What the heck is this!" The Raikage boomed as he threw a scroll onto the floor. It rolled about on the floor as he stormed out of his office in a huff.

Little did he know that he was not the only one to be toyed with.

* * *

MUAHHAHAHA cliffiez :D I've been drawing more lately so that's why I haven't been updating as much :D I updated the wolf that is supposed to look like Kakashi :D his name is Tadashi :D

Hehe the next update will be so much fun !

Thanx for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Secrets 11

Here is an update :D

* * *

Sakura and Kurenai rushed to the two unconscious men's sides. They were limp on the floor. Asuma stared at the figure before him without emotion. His face was stern as he cautiously eyed the silver haired man.

The man simply stood there. His legs appeared like black gases, smoking up with no figure or form but his upper body remained intact. He was like a ghost. His eyes simply stared back at the senbon-chewing jounin, with a lazed expression that seemed to taunt the man.

"Why?" Asuma asked. He didn't know what to say actually. He had too much to say. That one word held a thousand meanings. Why is he ghastly? Why was he here? Why has he hurt the people he cares about?

Kakashi didn't react to the question that lingered in the air. He just stood there, as the black gases burned up to his face, his entire lower half now gone.

"Because I can…"

* * *

Tsunade looked at the two boys who stood there explaining the details to her. Her head hurt from the vision and all the information they were pouring into her head. She was extremely stressed.

"So…Oba-chan! We need to solve this mystery! Give us the mission already! We can handle it!" Naruto said as he high fived Obito cheerily.

"Stop calling me that! Nyways, I've already assigned two trusty ninja to the job."

"WHAT? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! NO WAY!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up Naruto! You don't even know who I sent."

"Oh… but still! I WANT THE MISSION!"

"hmph…your father and Itachi are on the mission."

"WHAT?" The two boys said together. Itachi was Obito's cousin so he cared for him even though he was much older than him. Naruto was worried for his father after all he missed his entire childhood with his parents.

"QUIET!" Tsunade shouted at them angrily. She was getting pissed and annoyed at the two troublesome people in front of her.

"TSUNADE-SAMA!"

All eyes turned to the pink haired kunoichi that burst through the door in tears.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked shocked.

Tsunade looked at her apprentice. She was sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sasuke and Gai-sensei, they..they…Kaka..Sensei!" She stuttered and rambled on.

"Slow down Sakura! Calm down!" Naruto comforted her.

"What is it Sakura?" Tsunade walked over to the girl who explained everything. All the three who were in the room before were shocked.

"Where are they?"

"their being checked for vitals."

"Alright lets go."

They rushed out of the room but little did they know that the man who wrote the scrolls before sat back at the desk, making neat strokes with the brush on the paper.

* * *

A spark of bright light lit through the tunnel. Minato brushed the dirt off his pants and looked over to the teen. He stood emotionless without his mask. Minato doubted the mask did anything at all, his face was emotionless and unreadable on it's own.

"We made it."

They looked around, scanning the dark area around them.

"This place is extremely ancient by the looks of it." Minato said as he held the torch closer to the walls where there were small figurines sitting on ledges.

"Yondaime-sama, I have found a pathway. It seems to be the only one."

Minato turned to the back and saw a long straight path. He tried looking even further into the dark path but all he could see was darkness.

"I guess it's all we can go through now."

They were silent as they made through the path. Unknown dangers were soon to be uncovered as they made their first step of the journey.

* * *

"Both of them are fine. They're just unconscious that's all." Tsunade said as she stood back from the two beds.

She turned around to face the ninja's who saw all the commotion and the 2 loud mouthed ninjas now silent. They kept quiet as they thought deeply about all of the happenings lately.

"Hey guys."

All eyes turned towards the white haired sannin who got up from his bed. He smiled at them, a smile that had a hint of sadness to it.

"Ero-sennin!" Naruto sprawled over his god-father and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Hey brat get off me! You're squeezing the life outta me!"

Everyone smiled at the sight. It was nice having these little pleasures. However this did not last. The serious intensity of the atmosphere before returned again. The smiles disappeared and were left with grim mouths.

"Tsunade, I need to talk to you privately." Jiraiya stared daggers at the other ninja in the room who nodded silently and made their way out of the door.

"Tsunade…it's about…"

"Kakashi. Yea. I know."

Jiraiya looked stunned. How did she know?

"I'm guessing you had a vision about him too." She said bluntly, closing her eyes in frustration.

"…"

"Care to tell me about it?"

"well…"

* * *

Tsunade rubbed her temples as she sat by her desk. There were so many things that had to be answered.

_Come on Minato. Be quick you brat! Dammit._

Tsunade gulped down the sake in one go as she thought.

"_I had a vision in this some sort of dimension, all black and eerie, with Kakashi in front of me. We were sinking down. He drew blood on my face but I don't think it was real. Yeah there's a wound there but from what Gai seems to have symptoms of is the lack of air. He was probably in the same dream world or something as I was except that he might've been drowning."_

"…"

"_Tsunade. Tell me now." Jiraiya eyed her carefully._

"_alright, you got me. I got a vision of the brat too."_

"…"

"_He was writing a scroll with these letters in it. It was blurry but they wrote…."Tsunade hesitated a while before saying the phrase._

"…_the death of the people."_

Tsunade was brought out of her thoughts at once with the sound of Shizune bursting through the doors.

"TSUNADE SAMA!"

Just then a large and bulky man burst through.

"What is the meaning of this?" as he threw the same dreaded scroll Tsunade was thinking about.

* * *

WEEEZ :D nahs not much to say here. :D its coming… the action! :D hehehehe

Alright theres a reason to all the dreams try guessing. It'll be revealed later on but I wanna see if you guys see it as I do.

Hint: obito and everyone else's dreams… :D


	12. Chapter 12

Secrets 12

_Kakashi stood in front of the stone with his handwriting. _

"_I'm sorry for all I've done. I'm sorry for the things I've lost. I'm sorry for letting you go. But there's nothing I can do now…"_

_Kakashi stood quietly as he cried without a sound._

* * *

The raikage stood in front of Tsunade who crossed her arms.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"…"

Tsunade looked at the scroll in her hand.

_The death of the people…_

She gulped. Was this really happening? Did Kakashi really write the scroll?

"What happened. Tell me Tsunade. I know something has happened and you have to tell me."

Tsunade sighed loudly as she explained the events to the man whose eyes furrowed into a deep frustration and anger.

"Why can't he leave us alone? It's all his fault! That pathetic demon!" The raikage shouted as the words came out of his mouth before he could stop them.  
"Shut up!" Tsunade punched the man into the wall the broke into pieces as the raikage lay on his back in the rubble shocked at the impact.

"There is no way you can call him that! How dare you!" She started screaming loudly.

"…" The raikage looked towards the ground. She was right. After what Kakashi had done he had no right to look down at him.

There was silence in the room all except the sound of Tsunade's sobbing.

* * *

_Gai was standing behind his rival. They were at the memorial. It had been days after the kyuubi attack._

_Kakashi did not cry, he could not. The tears would not come. _

_Gai stepped towards his friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kakashi's body felt extremely cold as the rain poured over them, drenching them to the bones._

"_Come on Kakashi."_

_Kakashi didn't move and didn't react at all. All he did was stare at the stone. His gaze sad and regretful, he was blaming himself for everything._

Don't be guilty, it's not your fault.

How can I be? It is my fault. It's my entire fault. It's always my fault!

Kakashi…

WARRRGGHHH!

_No words were passed during the entire silence as they both knew what was going on inside each of their minds. Kakashi was screaming till he had no voice to react to anything so he simply stood quietly._

_Gai looked at his rival sadly, he knew he had to help in whatever way he could._

* * *

Gai woke up with a start to see his friends and students looking down at him.

"Gai sensei!" Lee exclaimed as he hugged and squeezed the life out of the newly conscious Gai.

Gai was shocked, Lee was here! He was perfectly fine. All his friends were unharmed and he was extremely relieved. With that concern out of the way he felt only one thing. He had helped his rival before and he would gladly do the same again.

* * *

_Sasuke stood where he was. He was chained onto a post. He was in a different world. The sky had red and black clouds. He was in the world much like Tsukuyomi._

_Kakashi stood in front of him. In his hand was Sasuke's katana. His very own weapon he trusted and held by his side._

"_you've stolen something that cannot be returned."_

_Sasuke's eye were wide as the sharingan spun wildly at the man's red eyes._

"_Therefore you will pay the price."_

_Kakashi stabbed Sasuke in his abdomen, blood trickling down his wound as the cold and foreign object pierced through his being. He didn't know how to react to the pain he felt from his sensei. It felt like a fair punishment to a traitor like him._

"_I'm sorry for whatever I've done."_

"_You should have said that a long time ago but it doesn't matter."_

* * *

Obito felt a searing pain in both his eyes as he clutched his face in agony. He moaned and his cries were heard by Naruto.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Obito couldn't answer. The pain was too intense. He collapsed to his feet but unconsciousness would not come.

"Obito!"

* * *

Itachi felt shear pain flow into his eyes. He shut them tight. It was extremely painful, as if his eyes were stinging his entire face. He opened them again to find that he could see nothing just plain black.

He blinked and blinked. He was blind! He blinked harder and more rapidly. His vision stayed the same.

"hey, is something wrong?"

Minato looked at the man intently, he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and was blinking furiously.

Itachi gulped in a fear that suddenly surged up to the surface.

Where am I? why am I alive? Why can't I see anything? Itachi was trembling in fear. his entire body shook as his entire body went back a few steps.

"Hey Itachi! Are you alright?" Minato neared the man quickly but Itachi's foot set on a stone that moved downwards… triggering a deadly trap.

* * *

A messenger hawk flew into the hokage's office with a small message tied to its leg.

She untied it from the bird's leg and read it aloud to the Raikage.

"Kage meeting…"

* * *

I read a really sad poem of Kakashi that made the starting of this entire thing sad..:(

But anyways…please look in depth to what is happening! Please try to see why, just why those creepy visions are for! Look for it! :DDD

Hehe what's happening to da Uchiha's? XD


	13. Chapter 13

Secrets 13

Tsunade sat around a round table with the 5 flags of the five great villages hung on the walls. The 5 kages were having a meeting together.

"We got this scroll today. It seemed out of place and urgent even though it's just a short sentence." Gaara held the scroll up as it unrolled revealing the same words Tsunade saw **him** writing.

"We all have it. We saw it dropped off in our offices. We have a feeling this is related to Kakashi, Tsunade." The mizukage stated bluntly as Tsunade was deep in thought.

"What should we do? It holds so little information and not only that only Konoha has not received the scroll." The tshuchikage asked and starred Tsunade accusingly.

"Do not dare think that this is an act of uprising against our relations. Our diplomatic trust is the utmost priority, I would never have wanted war." Tsunade said as she stared back at the short man.

"We understand that Tsunade. We should not be pointing fingers but we should be finding solutions to this abnormal events." Gaara said.

"What solutions?"

All eyes turned up to the ceiling to see a man in a black coat now dangling down. He had unruly silver hair and an evil smirk on his face. His arms were crossed and he looked down at the five kages, tilting his head slightly.

"how is that possible? The raikage asked out loud shocked to see **him**.

"I've already said this once, anything is possible." Kakashi said as he licked his lips, his black and red eyes looked down at them. Evilly smirking at their shocked expressions.

Gaara, the only calm one stood up. "Who are you?"

Kakashi tilted his head towards the kazekage.

"I am who you think I am."

Gaara was set back, never had he found a person who could talk back so well to him.

"Death will be your friend to embrace in the near future…"

Kakashi started dissipating. He smoked into nothing, gone as quickly as he came.

"What do we do?"

"All that we can."

* * *

Obito lay on the trunk of the tree. He was blind a few moments ago and his sight had just come back to him. Naruto squatted in front of him, carefully checking the boy to make sure he was ok.

"Naruto...what happened?"

"You can't remember?"

"not really, it was all dark, I couldn't see anything."

"…"

"then all of a sudden this white and red mist clouded my vision and here I am, that's all I can remember."

"you started screaming in pain suddenly, you were clutching onto your face so hard that you nearly scratched your own skin. It just happened moments ago."

"…"

Obito couldn't remember a thing. All he remembered was the warm feeling of the red and white mist that made the coldness of the dark disappear.

"We've gotta do something!" Naruto waved his fist in the air as he was stomping off to the Hokage's tower.

"hey wait up!" Obito chased after his friend, the red kunai jingling in his pocket.

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a start. He blinked all over, checked his entire body for the wounds his sensei had inflicted on him. He was extremely fearful and just as suddenly, Sakura hugged him, face streaked with tears.

"You're awake!"

"Sakura? Where am I?"

Sasuke was dumbfounded. He looked around. He was in the hospital.

Sasuke was extremely confused. One minute he was in complete agony and suffering the other he was awake and well.

"What happened?" Sakura asked. Memories began to flood back to Sasuke's head but yet it was blurry and somewhat erased though he remembered part of it.

_He was being stabbed over and over until his sensei suddenly flinched and dissipated. Leaving him alone in the red world. He remembered losing consciousness then waking up suddenly to the hospital room._

Sasuke felt extremely tired but was extremely keen to solving the mystery. He sat up on the hospital bed and slid his feet to the side.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm fine Sakura."

"but…"

"Don't worry about me. Where's Naruto?"

"Oh, he left a while ago after…"

"Let's go. I need to see him and Lady Tsunade urgently."

* * *

Minato dodged the poison coated spears that shot out from the walls.

He cursed silently, trying to get past all of them. He hadn't seen Itachi at all after the walls started shifting and spears came darting at him. He wasn't worried about himself, he was worried about the Uchiha that was with him.

But then again, maybe he should have.

* * *

YAY new chappie :D all the uchiha's turned blind :D

Hahas yay for super cool evil Kakashi :D hehe is he real?

A little confusing chapter but I hope you got all that happened :D


	14. Chapter 14

Secrets 14

Naruto stood in front of the five kages who were extremely serious. Obito stood behind him, afraid of the five leaders.

"And why should we let you go?"

"Because Kakashi is my sensei."

The kages stayed silent for a moment.

"there is no way you are going to investigate the stone. Minato Namikaze and Uchiha Itachi have already been assigned to that."

"I HAVE TO GO! I'M GOING WETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Obito was amazed at Naruto's bravery and confidence. He tailed along the boy who began stomping out of the office.

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted as she slammed both hands on the table and stood up.

Naruto turned around pouting childishly.

"Whatdaya want?" He said in a huff.

Tsunade sighed exasperatedly, and said.

"be careful." She smiled and crossed her arms as the other kages looked at her questioningly. Naruto grinned cheerfully back at the woman.

"Of course! I'll solve all our problems! I always do!"

"HOLD IT!" everyone's attention turned towards the green beast of Konoha as he gave his nice guy pose. Behind him were Asuma, Jiraiya, Sasuke and Sakura .

"Forgive me for interrupting such an important meeting but I must take part in this young youth's mission!"

Everyone sweatdropped at the sight as Gai's teeth sparkled brightly.

"Alright alright, that's enough Gai." Asuma stepped forward and pulled the ninja to the back of the group and sighed loudly.

"If we may, we would like to follow Naruto on his mission."

Tsunade sighed loudly and said: "No. I can't let all my jounin go out on a mission which has an unknown rank."

"Tsunade-sama." A raven haired boy stood forward. Everyone was surprised at the once traitor Uchiha.

"It is of great urgency that we find out what is happening. It has relation to the Uchiha Kekkei Genkai however nothing has been confirmed yet."

The people gasped, all except Obito. He managed to guess it correctly.

"hmmm…"

"It is your decision Lord Hokage. But hear this. If we are not to go, war might follow and death and destruction will be the sure fate of all the villages. At least trying won't hurt."

"alright. Fine. You all are to accompany Naruto and Obito on their quest. Please be careful."

"Sure thing Oba-chan!" Naruto waved goodbye as he and the others started making their way out of the office.

They left a quiet room of 5 leaders who were all hopeful that they would succeed.

* * *

Minato Was suddenly falling with small bits of stone flying here and there.

_What? How did this happen?_

The floor opened wide, a large gaping hole. Minato was falling into it. He looked around quickly to find a solid wall. He flung his Kunai and teleported to the wall in flash.

He concentrated chakra to his feet and tried holding on to the walls but they just slipped off.

_What? Oh crap!_

He was nearing the bottom of the crater. There was a black murkish bubbly liquid that he knew he didn't want to enter.

He dug his kunai deep into the wall and held on desperately, the kunai made a long gash in the wall and Minato panted as he finally halted from the death drop. He looked around in the darkness. The torch had gone out and now he was in darkness and alone.

The only lightsource had dropped into the murky liquid that seemed to gulp it up like all the other stones that fell into it.

_That was close. Why didn't my chakra work? Dammit. I gotta find Itachi soon otherwise…_

Minato was not given the time to think. As if coming alive, a long rock pole pushed Minato's kunai out and was making it's way towards him.

He leapt from the wall gracefully, carefully evading the wall's attacks. Then the opposite of the wall came to life too, sending vine like rocks towards Minato who leapt from each one of them.

Just then one came at a stunning speed and he just managed to back flip away from it. The attack had grazed his shoulder and red blood started oozing out of the wound.

_Dammit. Where are you Itachi?_

The blood started trickling down Minato's arm and it dripped into the black lake below, making little ripples, allowing the lake to come to life.

* * *

Naruto and his friends were on their way to the coordinated that Tsunade had given them. It would only be due time they reached there.

* * *

YAY :D minato fighting weird stuff :P

Not gonna write much

I haveta go to bed now …zzzzzz


	15. Chapter 15

Secrets 15

Sorry for making u wait! :D I had lots of work lately in school so mind it and I have set goals that I will achieve this year!

Dattebayo! Lolz on with the story

* * *

The trees whizzed by in a blur. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were tracking down a bunch of rogue ninjas. They were extremely fast but the genin's did not panic. After the mission to the Land of the Waves and their encounter against Zabuza and Haku, they had matured a lot.

They caught up to them. The ninja's had stopped in their tracks and seemed unaware of their spies, peeping at them in the bushes.

"Right! Let's get them!" Naruto whispered as the other two nodded.

"Get who?"

All three turned back shocked to see one of the rogue ninja cross his hand and smirk behind them.

_Wasn't he talking to that other guy just now? How'd he come and find us so fast? Naruto wondered as fear convulsed through him._

_Oh no! What do we do! Sasuke! No! Sakura's inner self squealed in terror._

_Darn it! Sasuke cursed._

The man raised his Katana towards the three of them. Ready for action. The three genin quickly leapt away, dispersing themselves and going into hiding once more in the think woods.

"You can't run little worms!" The man poofed out of sight, leaving swirling dust at his place.

Naruto peeped from his hiding spot.

_Phew! That was close._

The cold metal made his way to his neck. It grazed his skin, rivulets of blood trickling down the arched blade. Naruto's eyes were wide as he froze in place.

"Heh found ya you worm!"

The Katana was about slice through the boy's flesh just when a hand gripped tightly onto the enemy's arm and flung him into the air, making the ninja somersault shocked in mid-air.

Kakashi returned to his normal laxed stance and cocked his head at Naruto.

"Yo." He said with indifference. The sound of a crash of trees behind them brought them back to the situation at hand.

Naruto got back to his senses and got back up again, brushing the dirt of his pants.

The man with the Katana looked furious as he got back up from the rubble. _What kind of ninja is that? He can't even stop a fall!_ Naruto laughed inwardly.

"You're gonna get beat ya old man!" Naruto said as he charged at the enemy with 4 other clones.

"Naruto wait!" Kakashi shouted at his silly student. The rogue ninja smirked and pointed the blade towards the charging Naruto's stomach. The distance between them were getting closer. Naruto never realised the figure that moved in front of him as blood splurt onto his face.

Kakashi's gloved hands were bleeding as he held tightly onto the blade, preventing it from colliding with the boy's mad dash.

The mission ended well, with Naruto and his proud and unforgiving loud mouth, Sasuke's quiet and solemn treatment to everyone else and Sakura's fan-girlish fantasies of her team mate. Yes, the day ended with the same three genin and their sensei, their mission complete. But of course, the blood from the wounds still soaked through the bandages…

* * *

Naruto stared at the blood stained rock, his eyes scanning at the age old stone that felt held his sensei's past and suffering. He felt fearful in facing it but was given no choice but to do so. Because everyone looked up to him, because he was a symbol of hope, because he felt he owed his sensei just too much.

"So what do we do?" he asked, turning to his comrades.

The red eyes of the young Uchiha spun wildly. Sasuke cold gaze scanned the rock thoroughly as he nodded his head in some findings.

"There's a tunnel or something, blocked by some weird Chakra. I can't see much and I don't know how to get us there."

All the ninja's grunted in frustration, surrounding the rock and trying to find a way in.

Obito neared the stone and felt some sort of pull towards it. His hand unconsciously moved and caressed the stone.

Obito screamed. The chock from the stone coursed through him as he collapsed to the ground with a thud, shocking the ninjas as they worriedly tried shaking their friend awake.

* * *

Minato leapt. Again and again. There was no stop of the rocks, vines and everything else that was out to get him.

The black lake had turned alive and in the shape of some bear creature started roaring and clawing its arms out in a frenzy to drown the man.

_Shit._

Minato started making the seals for a fire ball. Bright red and yellow flashed through the entire place, eliminating it for only a moment. Minato caught sight of the size of the entire place. The whole place was huge! The ceilings couldn't even be seen! It was as if they had entered a twisted world!

Just then Minato caught the sight of a moving black right behind him. He turned and put on his defensive stance once more, frantically searching the darkness for the movement and sound.

"Yondaime sama."

Minato cringed as Itachi whispered into his ears behind him.

"Don't speak, they track by sound."

The walls started to calm down and the bear creature returned to the ripple-less lake. Minato stood on top of a ledge, broken when he had been escaping the clutches of the weird creatures or attackers.

The two stayed quiet in the darkness, anticipating anything that would some at them.

* * *

Bah I don't wanna write much I wanna sleep :P


	16. Chapter 16

Secrets 16

"Obito!"

Said boy jerked his head towards the voice. He was completely confused. He was in a dark void, completely quiet and silent, a cold and cruel sensation pricked up his spine.

"Obito!"

The voice cried again and Obito turned around in a defensive stance, gazing around for the person who owned the voice.

"No! It's all my fault!"

Obito's eye's widened at the realisation. There was no way he could here this, right? He unconsciously gripped the red kunai, his fists turning white as he fearfully looked around, trying to take in his surroundings.

"Obito?"

Obito cringed at the soft confused cooing. He turned towards it slowly, pure shock racketed through his entire being.

There lay Kakashi, clothes soaked in blood, lying in a foetal position in the corner. The life giving liquid was sticky and it stuck onto his forehead, colouring his silver hair into a crimson red. His face was blocked by the sticky strands. His entire body was shivering slightly as his arms clasped each other, like trying to sleep. Obito's eyes went from head to toe finally stopping at Kakashi's stomach. A gaping hole that was bleeding profusely could be seen.

"Kakashi!" Obito shouted as his feet moved on instinct, worry for his friend had pushed away all his other fears.

As he got closer to the bloody form on the floor, the stench stunk his nose, burning his throat and lungs. It was pure rancid and it came from Kakashi. Obito slowed to a pace, the stench deterred him from going any further, it was horrible. Obito covered his mouth and nose with his sleeve but to no avail. After a while he simply gave up and ran to his friend's side.

He held up Kakashi's head with one arm and the other one with the kunai still in grasp places on his chest that went up and down in irregular tired breaths.

"Kakashi! What happened to you?"

Without answering his question, he whispered something as his dull demonic red eyes looked at the fearful round black ones.

"Obito, run…" A black whisp of smoke started snaking its way to his leg but that was not what surprised him. It came from the stench of the blood. Kakashi's blood. Obito's arm moved on its own without his conscious knowing.

Without realising, a warm liquid could be felt in his kunai wielded hand. He turned back to his severely wounded friend to see the kunai embedded into Kakashi's chest, right through the heart.

"Obito…" Kakashi whispered again sadly as his solemn yet somehow hopeful red eyes looked into Obito's shocked black one's. He finally closed his eyes succumbing to his exhaustion and his bloody hand held Obito's, still clenching onto the weapon that stabbed through the man's life organ.

Obito felt nauseas, the world started spinning and warping as the forest and his friends came to view again.

"Obito!" the welcoming squeals of Naruto and his other new friends welcoming him back to consciousness, hugging him till the air in his lungs were all out.

* * *

Tsunade and the five Kages were having a meeting. They all had serious faces, their hearts filled with anxiety.

Some were tapping their fingers on the table, pacing around or simply just crossing their arms and thinking.

"ARRGGGGHHH! I can't stand it anymore! We have to do something!" the Raikage boomed as he punched both his fists into the air in an ape-like fashion.

All eyes turned to the raikage as all the others sighed inwardly.

_Not again…_

Just then, Shizune burst into the room.

"TSUNADE SAM -!" She shut her mouth as she realised that the 4 other kages where inside as well. Her face reddened immediately as she felt cold sweat running down her face.

"What is it Shizune?" The hokage asked annoyed.

"Ermm…." The woman fidgeted around for a moment, finally pulling out a piece of cloth after a moment of searching.

The black fabric had but one imprint on it, a red cloud.

* * *

Short chapter! :S but I like the cliffie here :P this chap reveals more so…

Pay attention to Obito's dream vision or what ever here, it's a very big key to the puzzle :D

Answers later on!

Thanx for reading pls RnR


	17. Chapter 17

Secrets 17

Lalala, continue reading on…

* * *

Minato and Itachi moved slowly and silently through the pitch dark. They couldn't see a thing therefore all they had to count on were their own senses.

"Hey,"

"Yes Yondaime-sama?"

"Why can't you use your sharigan? It should give us a heads up in this place." Minato whispered in a as a matter-of-fact tone.

"…" Itachi hesitated for a moment but just a moment was all Minato needed. The blond man knew something was up.

He furrowed his brow at the behaviour and before he asked again the man answered with a cold and emotionless voice.

"I've lost the sharingan."

* * *

Obito sat up rubbing the back of his head, sore from hitting the ground. He pushed himself up to see that his friends were extremely worried about him.

"Are you ok?" Naruto and Sakura asked in unision.

"Huh? Oh er, yeah…" He smiled sheepishly at them wondering if he should tell them of his vision. It was really confusing as he felt as if there was something tugging at him at the back of his mind. He just couldn't grasp it.

"Was it another vision?" The white haired sannin asked, arms crossed.

"Er yeah…" Obito stuttered, remembering Kakashi being so badly injured and what had happened, what he had done.

_The kunai stabbed through Kakashi, blood oozing out of the wound. Obito's hand shakily grasped the kunai._

_I…I…didn't do it!_

_No! _

_It can't be!_

_No, No!_

_I'm so sorry!_

_Kakashi's body grew cold as he lay limp, with the kunai still embedded into his chest. Obito's wide eyes couldn't cry, the tears just wouldn't come._

_And slowly his vision wavered…_

"What was it about?" the tall man's voice snapping him back to reality.

"Oh er, nothing really…"

The man raised an eyebrow but left it at that. They turned back towards the stone. What did they have to do?

Obito got to his feet and started looking at the stone intently and just realising that the weapon was in his hand. He was shocked.

_When did I?_

He thought for a moment. Of course!

With a quick thrust of his hand, the metal met with the rock, creating a clanking sound like the key to a door.

Then the ninjas were all sent spiralling downwards.

* * *

"We should get on with our plans don't you think?"

"Hn. You can't be sure it will work. We need something powerful enough to wipe out all of Konoha."

"Yes… that is our goal, but I've prepared something delicious, it's something I've been working on."

"…"

"No worries, when the last piece to the plan is retrieved, this plan will work beautifully…"

"I can't help but feel a twinge in this plan of yours… I still don't think you can trust him… after all he has a past…"

"Aaaahh..that's the reason I'm sending you after it…Hehe…"

"…"

"Well then, you should get going to your welcome party, the shows about to start."

"Hn."

"After all, we're on the same page, Madara…"

* * *

Shinobi.

That is what a warrior is called.

That is what a soldier is called.

That is what we die for.

To protect our village and home.

We move together.

Assemble together.

Die together.

Most importantly,

We live together.

Right now,

We have no choice.

We have to become Shinobi,

For war has come.

* * *

LALALA the last part was random fun… the troops are assembling what for? Hehe :D

Yays, obito is acting smart here

Itachi lost his sharigan :P will tell ya why later

To Prescripto13, hahahx, you're so close! :D I won't give ya the prize yet though :P still lots and lots to come. Keep guessing, lets see if you'll be able to decipher the code :D

Also, I don't like too many descriptions, I like stories that "move". I want to put meaningful descriptions that add a touch of symbolism and meaning in the entire story :P

Yadda yadda :D


	18. Chapter 18

Secrets 18

DarkAngelJudas: hahas isee you've been pouting a lot :P I find that funneh sorry if you're offended but I would pout to if Kakashi really died in the series :P Anyways, thanx for following the story so far!

Continue..

* * *

Minato flailed his arms about trying to find his way through the pitch dark. Occasionally he would touch grassy bush walls or rock walls covered in weird vines that seemed to criss-cross everywhere. Itachi was with him, in the same helplessness. Somehow, his sharingan would not activate and whether he still had his sight or not in this darkness was worrying.

The two were in a cave of darkness, what if they stayed lost here forever? Would they ever see light again?

* * *

Naruto rubbed his forehead as the dizzying experience was not one that he liked. He looked around to see absolutely nothing.

"Hey Guys!" He called out as fear pumped into his helpless beating heart.

Silence.

"Guys!"

Still as winter.

"GUYS!" he called out desperately.

"Hello Naruto."

* * *

Obito began stirring. He sat up and looked around.

_Woah what happened? _He asked himself.

He looked about, worried for the well-being of his friends.

_Wait a minute, Wha.._

He blinked hard. Rubbed his eyes. Again and again.

_What? No way! This can't be happening!_

Obito's eyes were wide, mismatched red and black irises staring into the darkness.

* * *

_A man in a jounin vest stood in position, the troops in front of him. _

_We must fight for our village! _

Tsunade stirred from her memory. The clear vision of Hatake Kakashi leading the troops could not leave her head. It bothered her so.

The demon was about to make the calls.

* * *

"Naruto… It's nice meeting you here." The boy's sensei stared at him as his cloak waved about, dancing in mockery.

The man's face was expressionless. He was neither happy nor sad to see his student. His face was that of indifference, not the usual lazy look but the one of cold heartedness. He simply did not have a care.

"Sensei?" The boy questioned his eyes. What he saw next was even more surprising.

The kyuubi, in all of its power and ferocity shown in the destruction of Konoha, could not be compared with its current rage. The kyuubi was going on a rampage.

Naruto gulped as stories of the day the kyuubi attacked, the day Konoha was destroyed, the day his parents died sealing the beast within him, the day he was born, came to him.

Kakashi stood without a single glint of worry, his back faced to the Nine tailed fox whose tail flung about, snarling and hissing in a defensive and feral stance. Its cold red black slitted eyes were focused on the figure.

"**WHAT DO YOU WANT?" **the kyuubi hissed as he cautiously eyed the other demon. Kakashi did not react but instead took a step towards the blond boy he stared at the tension beginning to form between the two demons.

Kakashi's foot created little ripples on the "water" in Naruto's subconscious mind. These ripples travelled towards the owners feet and rose out, binding him to his place. Naruto stared at his restraints and began panicking.

"**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?" **the kyuubi snarled angrily as he readied a pounce on the man that was smaller than his paw. Kakashi did not reply and instead took another step towards the boy who was too shocked to speak.

"**HOW DARE YOU!" **The Kyuubi leapt at the man. The man with the silver head did not turn around but instead took another step towards the boy. The same black whips of liquid bound onto the kyuubi muzzle, legs and body. the kyuubi was simply thrown back to the ground.

The kyuubi hissed in annoyance as he tried opening his jaw, flailing his long claws, trying to break free from the constraints of the tentacle like substance. Its tail danced up and down as he fought with the long black whips, trying to claw free of it's clutches.

Kakashi took another step towards Naruto. His mouth was covered by the black whip, preventing him from speaking. Kakashi stepped closer, close enough to hear the muffled noise of Naruto trying to shout something.

The kyuubi struggled much more, its giant chakra tails hitting the floor, creating booming vibrations that shook the entire place.

Kakashi now stood in front of his student. His arm held up to reveal long skeletal like claws, so thin and sharp, so intricate as black chakra glowed from it.

The black whips removed their constrictions around Naruto's mouth, allowing him to breathe and speak properly.

"SENSEI! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! STOP IT RIGHT NOW! WE CAN HELP YOU!" Naruto wanted to deny that whatever he saw in the past was not real but he could no longer fool himself. He understood that, he knew it was the only logical proof, he knew and he wanted to help.

Kakashi claw-like arm moved nearer towards Naruto's forehead. Moving closer and closer as Naruto's bright blue orbs started dulling.

Naruto's vision blurred, he felt his mind becoming empty. But he could still hear the roars and the tearing of the flesh of the wolf demon that turned into whip like spikes, piercing through its chest, pulling together with Naruto's fading form.

* * *

YAY I love the kyuubi :D I find him really kool :D hehe

Thank you for reading this :D the next ew chapters are gonna be much harder to write:P you'll see why :D the mystery solving begins :D


	19. Chapter 19

Secrets 19

ShadowlordOokami: You're really close :D halfway there or so :D So here's your prize a virtual cake Om nom :P

Thanks for reading!

Minato kept colliding into the walls in the darkness. He couldn't see a thing so he had to rely on his other senses.

His hands trailed the wall for some sense of direction as he moved cautiously through the maze like system.

_CLICK!_

Minato jumped at the sound of the rock underneath his foot sinking under and the torches suddenly burning brightly.

_Phew…I thought it was another trap._

Minato turned back to Itachi who was back to his emotionless self.

"Can you see?"

"...Yea."

"What about your sharingan?"

"…"

"Never mind, we'll sort this out later." Minato sighed, he thought that the kid was going to be seriously angry for losing his powerful bloodline limit but instead he turned even more cold.

They looked around, they were hopelessly lost in a maze.

* * *

Obito's left eye stung, it felt like pinpricks, sticking into half of his face. The sensation was numbing but not extremely painful, instead Obito felt a different kind of chakra flowing through it.

That was not what Obito expected but that's wasn't the end of it.

His sight.

Everything was crystal clear, extremely defined, he could see almost anything in full detail, far or near. He could see clearly the chakra that flowed through his friends, it was much more defined, intricate and powerful than the sharingan itself.

Obito hurried to his friends sides. They were stirring from unconsciousness. He neared them trying to shake them awake, panicking as the newly gained eyesight was frightening. He looked around checking for anyone who was awake.

What he saw sent shivers down his spine.

Its nose was sharp. Short strands of black coloured hair tufted on its forehead, slightly covering it's crimson eyes that were slitted with a thin black line. Black fur lay in longer clumps around its neck, some long enough that it reached its back. The long black fur waved gracefully in the air, its owner standing tall over a furry orange creature that contorted in pain.

The black wolf snarled at the kyuubi who was now much smaller, about the size of an average dog. The wolf was much bigger, like Akamaru. Its long tail waved about, seemingly ghastly. Dark red strands of fur could also be seen, glowing in a deep menacing red.

The wolf's eye's trailed over to Obito's mismatched ones. The two pair of eyes seemed to connect with one another.

Obito stood shocked.

"Kakashi?"

The wolf did what could be considered a smirk, baring its bright white teeth at the boy before whisping away like smoke.

* * *

"We need to prepare troops." Tsunade stated bluntly to the other 4 leaders.

"The Akatsuki, it seems, has declared war. This is the evidence to prove it." Tsunade continued, placing the cloth onto the table.

"… We should put a stop to them as soon as possible…" The Tsuchikage stated as he looked down at the table, deep in thought.

All the kages silently agreed, an inevitable war was about to be repeated, this time in unknown terms.

* * *

Naruto stirred. His head hurt badly and his sight was still blurry. He pushed himself up, feeling a wave of nausea arise. He paused to take a breath, trying to get up.

He felt a nudge on his arm.

_Huh?_

Slowly he turned his head to see a fluffy orange fox with red eyes staring down at him with concern.

_What?_

The fox nudged him up slowly, its sharp nose moist and ticklish on Naruto's skin.

"Kurama?"

The fox sat up, ears pricked.

"Hi Naruto."

* * *

This is rather short but I had to go to sleep :P

Hope you liked it though :d


	20. Chapter 20

Secrets 20

Wow chapter 20! Haha thanks for reading so far guys! :D

DemonIncarnate - Ahahaha: Close but not quite :D again you've only touched the surface of the water but moved away again :D lets see what happens :P haha keep on readin!

* * *

Naruto starred at the furry creature before him, its nine orange tails swiping back and forth. The kyuubi sat in front of its container, red eyes slitted with thin black line staring worriedly, whimpered slightly.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked again, as he sat up.

"Hey Naruto, you're awake!" Obito suddenly came up to the orange pair and hugged the blonde jounin tightly.

"huh?"

Obito pushed himself off the boy and started explaining.

"Well, you were unconscious for around an hour, we've been discussing about things while waiting for you to recover. We fell into this hole when I pierced the stone with Kakashi's kunai. When all of us woke up, you were still unconscious."

"Huh?" Naruto couldn't catch a thing as usual and looked as dumb as ever. Just then, Jiraiya walked over to him and slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for Ero-sennin?" Naruto cried as he clutched the back of his head.

"Can't you be a little more attentive and stop calling me that!"

"Okay Okay! Jeez…"

Naruto turned back to see the Kyuubi still looking at him, now with BIG round red eyes, reflecting Naruto's bright blue ones.

"How in the world did Kurama get here?" He shouted as he jumped and pointed at the fox.

"Calm down kid." Jiraiya said.

"Hmph… It's not like you've never seen me before." Kurama hmphed and lay down, relaxed that Naruto was back to his old self.

"According to Kurama here, he was somehow pulled out of your body but yet it didn't kill you."

"What? So Kurama's not sealed inside me?"

"Quiet down kid and let me explain." The fow opened one of his eyelids and stared at the two ninja.

Naruto settled down and listened to the small fox.

"After that, "encounter", I was somehow pulled out of your body. Although I don't think that is the case since I can still feel the connection between us. I'm guessing this world or whatever you call it has something to do with it. Which is why you can actually still use my chakra."

"Wait, so you're sealed yet not sealed?" Naruto asked confused.

Jiraiya and the Kyuubi sweat dropped. Was this boy really going to be the next hokage? It made them ponder.

"Obito here said he saw a black wolf here, it's probably a demon. I'm guessing wherever we are it's a world where demons are able to appear."

Obito wasn't listening. He was thinking deeply.

_Should I tell them? But what if it really was Kakashi? NO! IT CAN'T BE KAKASHI! THERE'S NO WAY!_

"Obito?"

Obito turned to see the worried eyes of the toad sage on him. Jiraiya's eyes narrowed at the boy's peculiar behaviour.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no nothing…"

"…"

There was an uneasy silence as Naruto stood blankly, confused at his god father's behaviour towards the Uchiha.

"Come here. I want to check on your eyes." _Ever since the kid got here he's been quiet, let alone what he saw and the colours of his eyes right now. Hmmm…_

Obito stepped closer towards the sennin whose face scrunched up as he looked at Obito's one red eye. It was the sharingan.

"It's just the Sharingan. But I wonder why it's only on your left eye whereas the other is your normal eye. Sasuke can't use both his sharingan eyes."

"Sasuke? Where is he and the others?" Naruto asked aloud.

"Don't worry, they went over to those paths together to investigate while me and Obito were waiting for you to awaken." Jiraiya said as he pointed at the few paths in front of them that was with a decent rock ceiling and walls. Torches lit the way through the paths. Jiraiya and co. were in a clearing, or more specifically a room with long grasses that extended up to their knees and curled in many funny ways.

"What! They went already? Let's go then!"

"Go where?" Naruto turned to see the teme folding his arms. The rest of the team were walking into the room as well.

"TEME! Damn it! I missed all the action!"

"Hmph. Not much really. All the paths lead to dead ends."

"Well that's a problem. Are you sure?" Jiraiya asked.

"Well, there is one. Me and Gai were there. There were these weird symbols on the wall at the dead end. They were diamond-plus like shapes. The walls next to it had little statues of various creatures. Some identifiable and intact but others destroyed in extremely "clean" ways…"

"By clean you mean?" Jiraiya asked the Uchiha.

"The statues were destroyed by someone's weapon, it wasn't because of an accident, in fact, I have one here." Sasuke took out the small statue of a black coloured rock statue. It was in the shape of a man with long claws. Its body was chopped to half with a clean slice.

Jiraiya and everyone looked at the statue intently.

"Isn't that.."

* * *

what a lame cliff hanger :P anyways thanks for reading :D


	21. Chapter 21

Secrets 21

I just watched the recent episode of naruto shippuden, the reanimation jutsu's secrets. I missed it out in the manga :P but its so cool and creepy :D

Anyways thank you for all the reviews so far :D be careful for some creepy kid stuff in this chapter :D

* * *

A hazel-eyed woman stepped out of her office in a huff. Her shoes made echoes across the corridor of her tower. Her blonde pony tails swished side by side behind her back as she made her way to the top of the tower.

Up on the top, she looks around and whistles. Five ANBU operatives come out from nowhere and lay on one knee in front of the woman.

"Find out as much as you can on the current situation and report back to me."

"Yes lord hokage." With that said, all the ANBU disappear.

Tsunade closes her eyes deep in thought as an old frail man appears behind her.

"Tsunade…"

"…"

The third hokage was smoking on his pipe. He looked at his former student with worry.

"You are the hokage now. Lead your people well."

"I know, it's my job after all old man."

The man smiled.

"You'll have to have help of course."

Tsunade smirked and turned to face the man.

"I do." And she walks past the man going back into her office.

_Everything's changed. She's not a kid anymore, I have to accept that._

* * *

Crying.

The sobs could be heard. In little fits.

The child.

He simply stood, using his forearms to wipe out the tears that weren't coming.

The demons.

They looked down at him. Were they friends?

The humans.

They surrounded him. Could they be trusted?

The darkness below.

They were crying along with him. Should he go with them instead?

He was always alone. Guilt paved every step of his life and killed him. He wasn't and never was able to be saved. Forever trapped in between. Unable to move on.

* * *

The team made their way down the path. The torches glowed dimly, illuminating the rest of the path like eerie bright eyes.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a certain sadness emitting from the dull cavern walls. What was this feeling? It was as if this place was once bustling but something had taken the life out of it.

"What's up with you kid?" The kyuubi asked as he walked alongside its container.

"it's just that, I feel like something terrible happened to this place. It's like its crying."

"…"

The group walked on in silence. Jiraiya's mind was focused on something else.

"_Isn't that?" Naruto asked but before he could finish… "No…." Jiraiya's eyebrows knitted together in frustration as he slowly placed the figurine into his palms._

"_this is…"_

Jiraiya snapped out of his thoughts when he heard it.

Cries of a small child.

"Did you hear that?" naruto stuttered as he failed miserably, trying to hide his fears.

Gai's face was grim as he scanned the path before him, black fuzzy brows knitted together.

The entire team was on their heels and on the verge of breaking out in the tension.

It sounded again, louder and stretching longer, echoing through the lighted area.

Suddenly the lights flickered all out. The ninja's cried in fright as the lights glowed in a dimming ember. The smoke trailed about.

The ninja's readied themselves. That was until…

* * *

Short chappie but hey I have homework to do :P creepy kid is creepy, nightmares! AAAHhh no maybe not. Please review! :D and haha I keep u all on your toes


	22. Chapter 22

Secrets 22

hello again updating slowly now but been getting inspiration from amvs and stuff so I had to write

Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

Tsunade whizzed past trees as she was making her way to the stone. Five ANBU members silently following their leader, katana's strapped to their back, their masks shielding their emotions and identity's.

"_We will have to dispatch ninja's for further investigation around that stone. Each village will send out their own forces to investigate. Does everyone agree to that?" the kazekage stated._

_All the kage's nodded. They had to be prepared, the akatsuki were to be dealt with properly this time with the help of all the villages._

_Tsunade couldn't help but feel a wave of nausea as if she were reliving the dreadful past. The black cloaked rougue shinobi were about to be brought back from their eternal slumber to find death again. _

"_it is decided, we will dispatch our team's and keep the troops ready for any sudden attacks."_

_Tsunade kept clinging onto the hope she knew was getting thinner. _

_Please, Naruto, make things right._

* * *

Lightning flashed across the sky. White masks with different markings flashed past the terrified people. They're face showed fear, fear for the feral dancer of death to take their lives. It danced, in the shadows of the trees, the raindrops not affected by it's fluid motion. The people knew, the treacherous symphony of the rain, the thunder, the wind that chilled their bodies.

Fear. As the creature lay within the unknown depths, merged to it's surroundings, dancing with Death.

In another roar, thunder roared, two lifeless bodies fell to the ground in a thump. One man stood there, his feet sinking slightly in the soft wet mud. His arm held the shiny katana, the blood still fresh as crimson rivulets mixed with the rain of tears around it.

The red liquid was shed along with the salty cries of a man longing for the peace he never found.

* * *

Naruto stared intensely at the little boy. A dark shadow loomed over the silver haired boy. Naruto's vision blurred and wavered, the dark shadow reached out for his much younger sensei.

"Kakashi sensei!"

Kakash's arms were in broken chains and bruises could be seen all over. His forehead was bleeding and his eyes showed his tiring struggle to evade the black shadow. Kakashi's breath was in rasps as his arms drooped lifeless and he slouched slightly to the front, his hair covering his eyes and sticking in a bloody mess. With a final breath, his body went limp and he collapsed backwards into dark wall, every trace of him there was gone, as quick as it came.

"SENSEI!" Naruto chased his sensei but instead collided with a large wall. Naruto looked in amazement at the beautiful and intricate designs on the rock surface. They were kanji writings all over it. A round circle surround what looked like the open mouth of a creature of some kind. The etches on the wall were full of dust and looked age old, but the faint words could still be seen.

Naruto lay on the floor still too stunned to move, Jiraiya calmed down first and pulled the boy up onto his feet.

"Ji-Ji-Jiraiya sama..Wha-What was that?" Naruto asked, eyes still wide. Evidently from what he saw was brutal torture on his much younger sensei. Naruto clutched the front of his jacket tightly. _What is this feeling? Why can't I remember?_

"_You demon!"_

"_get out!"_

"_You should just die!"_

"_You monster! Stay away from us!"_

_Naruto's heart raced, he ran in tears to a nearby alleyway. His little feet, pushed him forward, his clothes were in rags and he had bruises everywhere. He sat by the dustbin, holding his knees close to his chest, trying to hide from the scrutinising eyes of the civilians. _

_Footsteps. Moans of the drunk men. They got closer, shadows getting longer._

"_Hey there's the beast!"_

_Their shadows loomed over the frightened little blond as he saw one of them lift an empty sake bottle, ready to strike. He closed his eyes, trying to ready himself for a pain he had grown up with, the only thing he knew._

_What's this? A memory? Why can't I remember? What is this? I can't breathe! No! It chokes! GET IT OFF ME! NO! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!_

"NARUTO!" Jiraiya was literally shaking the boy out of his hyperventilation. Naruto was stunned. Was what he felt real? He couldn't make clear of it. The abuse on his sensei, why did it stir up such thoughts? Did it really happen? Then why can't I remember?

* * *

"Ehhhh, this is gonna be fun! Un!" a man in a cloak shouted out exasperatedly as he walked side by side his partner.

"Shut up. Let's just go."

"You! I'll show you!"

"Shut up! We'll finish this mission faster if you just shut up. As if your bombs weren't annoying enough."

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY ART! ART IS A BLAST UN!"

The blast sounded far and wide as the ANBUs patrolling felt the wave.

* * *

"Why is this happening?"

"I can't control myself…"

"Nagato... Yahiko…"

* * *

"DAMN THIS JUTSU! WHY THE HELL CAN'T I JUST KILL SOMEBODY?"

"shut up. Your head should be severed from your body so I don't need to hear your stupid curses."

"Eh Eh, as if you aren't in the same mess. Hu Hu! At least we get some fun with thoe stupid Konoha brats! I'm itching to fight that bastard of a Nara!"

"Heh, don't worry, we've got plenty of bodies to slice."

* * *

_Madara Uchiha… this man, I can feel the chakra radiating from him like before. _

_**I wonder what we are after.**_

_Who cares we get to kill!_

_**Keep your patience, we don't want to be on the wrong side of this man…**_

* * *

Huzzah..chapter done :P after so long of not updating.. sorry but don't expect an update for abt a months time again :P

I wonder if I got the akatsukis right :P LOL deidara un! XD

Bye for now :D


	23. Chapter 23

Secrets 23

Sooo I managed to get the time to write :P here goes, if there is any confusion please do tell, I think the pace of the story is ok..maybe a little slow heheh sorry abt that :P

* * *

_Great. How the hell do I make it out of here? _

Minato had been walking all over the maze for hours, he was already getting frustrated since no matter what he used, chakra or any physical marking, he couldn't pinpoint exactly where he was, whether or not he was walking in circles and wasting time.

He and Itachi had seen no action for nearly 2 hours now. The eerie silence only made the blonde ex-hokage more frustrated.

Just then a great rumbling shook the walls. Minato and Itachi had to hold onto the walls for balance.

"AAARRRGGG What's happening!" Minato shouted as the earth burst up in waves, puffin dust and smoke, making his unruly hair flare up like fire.

"Yondaime-sama!" Itachi shouted as he pointed at something in the distance.

Minato's head turned over. His eyes widened.

"Shimata!" The yondaime cursed as he evaded the damned creature.

* * *

Jiraiya was studying the patterns on the wall with great interest. An "o" shaped mark with four spikes on each side pointing to the north, south, east and west. In the middle of the circle was a black dot. This marking was on the sculpture's head which jut out of the wall filled with old kanji letters.

Jiraiya's finger traced the lines of the markings, never had the sannin seen such an ancient thing. _This, this must be really old, maybe older than even the Rikodou sennin period! Those words on the wall. They must be a clue!_

"Kurama!"

Said fox looked up at the man, bright red orbs piercing through serious black ones as his ninetails swished about.

"Can you read this?" Jiraiya pointed at the wall.

Kurama scanned through the letters squinting slightly as he came to the bottom.

"… I can't read all of it, but I have a guess on what it means." The fox said as he looked up again.

All the shinobi were now focused on the small fox.

"It reads, the figure who leads, is the figure indeed, the laws that are melded into steel, ever broken if it will, the mice who act like men, will thee reprimand, a body is severed, if ever set free," Kurama stated bluntly.

Jiraiya's eyebrows knitted together. This riddle…

Just then, Jiraiya remembered. He reached to his pockets and pulled out something wrapped in purple cloth.

"The figure if set free, then its body is severed." Jiraiya said aloud. All the other ninjas stared at him, all confused.

"I know who this figure is." Jiraiya held up the broken statue for the ninjas to see.

"It's Kuryo."

All the ninjas were surprised, but not exactly. They had guessed earlier that the figurine was the dark and evil creature but was based on speculation. Now they had more solid evidence.

"So the figurines break when they are set free… it means that they're souls are set free. This means that every one of these figurines are still "trapped", by what, that's the question." Sasuke said as he stepped forward.

"…True…" Jiraiya said slowly as he put back the figure neatly folded in cloth. He made his way towards one of the figurines that looked like some sort of feline creature.

"Reprimand?" Jiraiya picked up the figurine. He examined it carefully. Inside its mouth was a scroll of some sorts. Jiraiya fingered it gently, trying to make sense of the riddle.

"_eh eh.. you have to look underneath the underneath Naruto." A certain silver haired jounin said as he bent over and faced the blonde ninja who was wet in the river._

"_Sensei! Cut it with that would ya!" Naruto said grumpily, folding his arms. "at least give us a clue!"_

_Jiraiya smirked as he leaned behind the tree._

If only you could see through this Kakashi, I'm sure a brat like you would have seen through this like a hawk! Jiraiya thought back.

Naruto had taken the figurine out of his hands when he had been thinking. The reckless blond sneakily stared at the rock object.

"Ne, nothing but a useless stone." He said as he flung it carelessly into the stone head's mouth.

It clanked as it went right in the jaws. Naruto had his back turned to the wall, just when the intricate letters glowed in a bright red.

* * *

Hahahahaha :P from this point onwards, be prepared for some real Japanese cultures :D

Yeap, weird riddle is weird. Thanks for reading!


	24. Chapter 24

Secrets 24

Stress relieving from school :P haha

* * *

"YEAH! I WIN! Oba chan!" Naruto shouted as he ran forward, skidding to a halt and slapping his palm onto the table.

"Oi, Oi, Naruto what are you doing here? Can't you see I'm busy!" The blonde scolded warmly.

Naruto smirked.

"we just came back from a mission! It was so boring! Can't you give us something better to do?"

"Who do you think you are Naruto! Absolutely not!" Tsunade replied fiercely. But the blonde just grinned even wider.

"Speaking of which, where is the rest of your team?" She asked as the boy instantly frowned, face darkening.

"Naruto…talk…NOW…"

"uh..huh…well you see…" Naruto started fumbling with his fingers and was thinking of an excuse when three people knocked the door and came in.

"Tsunade-sama." Kakashi bowed slightly, along with the other 2 genin.

"Kakashi, would you care to explain just why your student here came bursting into my office?"

"Uh..huh… well…" Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with his hand but flinched slightly as the wound was still fresh. His mask hid the pain well and no one would have guessed with his lax posture. Under the scrutinising gaze of the Hokage and his team themselves, it was the best he could do.

The hokage sighed. "Just give me the report later once this knucklehead gets some sense into his head."

"HEY!"

All of them snickered at the boy, Kakashi looked down at his student with a smile, covered behind the mask was sadness but warmth nevertheless.

* * *

Tsunade was approaching the rock. In just a few moment she would be there. The ANBU forces silent next to her as she moved from tree branch to tree branch. All of them felt the heartaches from the wars before coming back, stabbing them through the still mending hearts.

The war wounds were still there, it took time to heal, maybe they were too broken to heal anyways. Tsunade stared at the ANBU members quietly, they all had a past, all went through the same sadness and pain, grieving over friends, family and they're comrades. They knew well, the effects of war.

But one man had stood up from the ashes, the guidance through the sorrow of all the violence, the light through darkness. The man who was once the boy who was considered the one who carried the monster, the evil vessel, the scum of the entire village. But now, he was the leader, their guide and he had relit the will of fire in all of them, whether they're souls were beyond broken, whether they had seen too much to move on, whether they had been through too much to know what is right, he stood up for them, teaching them the importance of friends, loyalty, friendship and the bonds between men that was the most important. No one good or evil should ever be scrutinised, that's what he taught them, the true meaning of a shinobi.

He was a symbol of hope.

Tsunade felt her heart lighten at the fact. She trusted this man, the man who would soon take her place as Hokage. So did the other people, they all believed in him

_It was the reason why he had become so strong, his sensei had lost sight of his ever growing student. Too far away to know, too impossible to teach, worth too much for the likes of him. The son of the disgraced White Fang, the son of a traitor, the boy who killed his friends, the boy with no heart, the boy who killed because he had nothing left, no road to turn to. Hope was something that cost too much on his already shattered soul._

Tsunade blinked. This… how'd she think that out?

Before she had time to recover from the shock of the cruelty of her conscious, an ANBU member shouted.

"We've got Ambushers! Three a-clock!" the ever alert ANBU shouted, sensing the spike of chakra racing towards them.

Tsunade sped up.

"let's go!"

* * *

The stone glowed and the Kanji letters rearranged themselves on the head. It turned into a single symbol.

"Neko…" Jiraiya muttered as he studied the glowing head. Then the kanji letters moved again.

"Kenseki…Reprimand?" Jiraiya looked at the Kanji letter that glowed a bright red.

Naruto stared at it for a moment.

"OH! I know!" Naruto suddenly shouted out.

All eyes turned to him. "We're supposed to pick the right figure to put in the mouth, maybe then it'll open!"

All of them sweat dropped. _Doesn't he know the word called boobie trap?_

They waited for a moment to see what else happened to the rock. But it didn't move or change or stir for the next ten minutes.

Naruto was getting incredibly impatient and picked up another statue. This time a heron-brid like creature. Naruto moved to place it within the jaws of the head. Immediately it turned into a bright blue and the words "Basan" appeared. But soon later turned back to the letters Kenseki.

"BASA BASA!" echoed chillingly through the corridors. Everyone was alarmed and turned towards the direction but it ended as soon as they heard it.

Naruto gulped, he had a feeling he didn't want to try the other statues.

* * *

Minato dodged the attack from the giant claw. Bright cold flames sprayed everywhere, in a colourful burst of bright light, mixing with Itachi's Katon jutsu.

Surprisingly Minato could only feel heat from Itachi's jutsu, not the bird creature's. Before Minato could even ponder, a giant paw slapped down and the ground he was previously standing on burst into pieces. Its tail swished side by side. Its slit cat eyes stared at the blonde man.

Suddenly the scrolls wrapped around its body glowed and in a puff of smoke, Minato saw a perfect clone of himself, except of course, with a tail.

* * *

AHAHHAAH  
minato cat.

Epic.

HEHE, if you want the definition of Neko, it means cat. In this case the bakaneko (shape shifting cat) in Japanese culture. Basan is a mythical Japanese folklore of a colourful heron.

:D I love these creature :D I hope you see the connection here :P


	25. Chapter 25

Secrets 25

OOOOHHH just watched naruto shippuden movie 5: blood prison! :D looked so cool! Didn't really like the story though although Muku caught my eye. Satori monster was epic :D

* * *

Minato leapt from wall to wall. He grit his teeth. _What the heck is wrong with this place? I can't walk on the walls! They're deflecting my chakra!_

The Clone moved up towards him with the exact same moves, expressionless. Its tail swished about catching Minato's shuriken and throwing it back at him.

Itachi was having a hard time with the Bird creature. Every time it flapped its wings it cried out "Basa Basa!" but the instant he looked towards it, it vanished and appeared behind him, blasting giant blue puffs of blue flames.

_Katon Gokakyu no jutsu!_

Blue and orange flames mingled together, shaking the walls. Minato and Itachi stood back to back.

"Yondaime-sama, they're equally powerful!"

Minato bit his lips, the clone could even use his flying thunder god technique, it was almost as though it was a perfect clone.

"We have to think of something!" Itachi leapt at the bird, throwing several kunai and shuriken at one go, but before it hit the target the chilling shriek of "Basa Basa!" sounded and the bird disappeared. The bird appeared behind Itachi prepared to blast another blue fireball at him.

The blue flames burnt Itachi's clothes.

"Itachi!" Minato cried out as he stood blocking the cat's kunai.

Itachi's burnt body fluttered into many crows and all of them split up to surround the bird creature. In an instant the creature formed another blast of blue flames, spinning around and burning all the black crows.

Itachi appeared above the creature and shouted

_Katon Hosenka no Jutsu!_

The birds feathers blasted everywhere, shining in an eerie red from the heat of the jutsu.

Minato's face turned serious.

_Right, let's get serious._

With his right hand, a bright green orb swirled.

_I may not be as good as my son on this technique, but that doesn't mean I won't try!_

_Rasengan!_

The cat's eyes widened and the bright green orb pummelled into its stomach. The dust flew everywhere and Minato's clone poofed back into the cat with scrolls wrapped around its waist. The cat lay on the floor among the rubble and slowly with a bright red light dissipated into nothing.

Minato breathed heavily, it had been a while since he got such a fight. The creatures both had an immense amount of chakra. They inspected the feathers left behind by the large heron. It glowed in red.

"We need to find our way out of here quick." Minato said to the dark haired man. He picked up on of the slightly burnt feathers and inspected it with bright orbs. No words were exchanged after their fight, whatever that happened, they knew they had to get out soon in fear of more to come.

* * *

Naruto now stopped toying with the figures and was trying to figure the puzzle, but of course the blond could not focus on brain riddles and such, it was just too boring. He looked about. There was quite a number of them on this mission. Over in one corner, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai were discussing matters with Jiraiya while Sakura and Sasuke were chit-chating with Obito, who was practically doing all the talking.

"Ano, ero-sennin, what are we going to do?" Naruto shouted out.

Jiraiya ignored him and was standing tall and rigid, hands holding up his chin thinking deeply.

Naruto was annoyed, it was so boring.

"Oi Oi, what do we do?" he went around annoying everyone.

"TEME! SHUT UP WILL YOU? We're trying to solve the riddle!" Sakura punched Naruto who went flying into Obito's direction at full speed. The boy would have been hit if he did not have the one sharingan. After the encounter with the black wolf, landing in this freaky dimension, his left eye had the sharingan, yet the left did not. Sasuke could not use his ocular powers for some reason. What puzzled him even more was that the only person who he knew with a sharingan in his left eyes was of course…

Obito landed on his behind with a thud and shouted "Watch it Naruto!" said boy was now face flat on the wall and twitching slightly as Sakura huffed angrily behind him.

Obito brought himself back to his feet, dusting the dust off his pants. Just then, the red kunai fell out of his pants. It glowed a bright red. All eyes turned towards the object.

"What's with that thing anyways?" Naruto pointed out, frustration clear in his face.

Obito looked at the kunai that glowed on the floor. The kanji "Tada" was now spelled out from the previous riddle.

"Tada?" Obito said out loud as he reached for the kunai.

"Tada! Of course!" Jiraiya shouted out ecstatically. Swiftly snatching the kunai from Obito's hands, he looked at the single kanji letter.

"Tada means just, the law that leaders must obey by. This is the "figure who leads"!" Jiraiya exclaimed, explaining his theory to everyone.

"So, we just put into that statue thing?" Naruto asked.

"Of course you little brat!" Jiraiya moved closer to the statue and the kunai glowed even brighter, so did the rock statue.

* * *

Tsunade evaded the numerous poison needles (senbon) directed at her. In front of her stood a red haired boy, hands wielding chakra strings and puppets.

"Sasori of the red sand…" Tsunade whispered quietly.

"Art is a blast! Un!" Deidara's bombs exploded with Tsunade evading it right on time.

"Sasori and Deidara…" Tsunade whispered just as the other ANBU operatives appeared behind her ready for orders.

"These are the once dead Akatsuki! Proceed with caution!"

"Hai!"

"I can't control my body, sorry." The red haired boys said slowly as his arms moved, sending weird puppets towards the ANBU.

They evaded effortlessly, but right when they thought they were safe from the puppets, white little clay insects hopped in front of them, creating ear piercing shockwaves.

Tsunade's eyes were knitted together in frustration, she had to end this, now. One of Sasori's puppets was about to stab her with a poison coated katana. With a swift hand, her fist collided with that puppet shattering it into pieces.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HARM KONOHA!" She shouted as chakra gathered around her feet as she burst in front with incredible speed, landing a heavy punch on Sasori's cheek. The red haired boy flew back with the strength of the punch, leaving a raging Tsunade.

Deidara swore he could see a killer aura emitting from the blond Hokage. "Tch." He grit his teeth while riding his clay bird. Tsunade turned over slowly towards him, with a glare that sent chills down even his spine.

"You're next."

* * *

The Raikage was fighting against three former Akatsuki. He clenched his fists together and bright blue chakra glowed from his body. Regaining his stance, he looked at the three ninjas.

The woman with blue hair spoke slowly and calmly.

"We do not want to hurt you. We were ninjas from Amegakure. My name is Konan, that is Nagato and Yahiko."

The Raikage looked at the three figures in front of them.

"Your eyes, you are being controlled, am I wrong? There have been the resurrections of dead people, but why do you not have your free will?" He asked directly.

"I don't know, after that dark aura or chakra pulsated through us, there was some sort of blur of seals. We could literally feel it flow through our souls." Konan explained as she threw paper shuriken at the Fourth Raikage.

"After that, we're suddenly here fighting you, we really don't know." Nagato coughed.

"I must stop you for I am this village's Raikage!" A charged at them, with the burning will to protect his village.

* * *

Dust clouded the air, making it difficult to breathe. The musky smell of old scrolls and the shelves that held them in place, deemed the place ancient. There were statues with different demons sitting on marble platforms. They were everywhere, as if the guardians of the old scrolls.

The masked man moved silently across the bricked floor. He approached calmly but with caution, his white coloured mask that only showed his two different eyes. Beside him was the man who others had mistaken himself with. Madara Uchiha. How he got here was a mystery in itself.

"The scrolls here, they are not ordinary scrolls, they're chakra infused but something's different. Interesting… I never thought I would get the chance of stepping into a demon's chamber, let alone the highest ranking one of all." Madara said as he eyed the place in interest.

Tobi (I'll call him that in this entire story so no mix up with Madara) walked past all the shelves of aging scrolls.

_Where is it…hmmmm_

After a moment of searching, they still had not found the scroll they wanted. That was until they spotted a shelf with a slit-eye carving on the side.

"This is one of the engravings of the clue we got from before, the scroll we want should be here."

Tobi's finger touched the pupil of the engraving, sending loads of chakra into it. The eye glowed with a bright chakra blue, revealing a small long scroll that had a a completely different kind of paper used.

"So there it is huh?" Madara said slightly sarcastically. Tobi reached out and pulled the scroll out of its place. Until they heard the screeching sound of rock rubbing against the hard rock floor.

Two pairs of yellow glowing eyes alit from the once stone faced statues.

* * *

Wow long chapter. I got lazy at explaining all the whereabouts of the other akatsuki so there. :P

If anyones asking the evil laughing dude at the start was Madara and tobi, of course more will be revealed later. The heat of battle is coming on XD I feel like ive dragged to many characters together which makes even myself confused haha, I think ill write a summary and post it next time but don't worry, soon all of them wont be scattered around.

I really want to write the action part but still got some bits and pieces to fill here so yeah…

Hope you liked this one! Please review to help me write better.


	26. Chapter 26

Secrets 26

Omgosh, has anyone read the latest manga yet? I wont spoil it or anything was just to excited! OMG…..if you haven't read it go read it. NOW.

Sorry for not writing, ive been caught up in my left side of mah brain..doodling XD so to start it off, heres a short summary on whats happened in this story, sorta recap coz im quite sure I need one O.O

* * *

Kakashi is dead. Minato and Itachi are currently on their mission in seeking out the reason why that little tombstone is glowing. Everyone has been getting weird dreams. Obito's is making him guilty and while the other's are just plain creeping them out, all related to the copy ninja who has somehow "come back to life". Right now, the entire team, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Jiraiya, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai , are headed to where Minato and Itachi are, though they seem to have taken a different route. Kakashi erratically appears ever so often, scaring the ninjas but yet this holds some meaning in them that they are trying to encode. The kages have found evidence of the akatsuki being resurrected and are mobilising troops to protect their villages. Minato and Itachi battled out some weird monsters. Naruto and gang figured the code, Madara is currently with Zetsu in the same camber as Naruto and the gang( including the kyuubi who is sort of extracted) but have touched something causing …

Note: the area they are in. Naruto's place has ceilings, Minato's is a huge place with no apparent ceiling like the sky but just to dark, Madara's place is well with ceilings. Sorry I messed that up, I confused myself in the earlier chappies. There's just so much going on I scrapped all the descriptions of where they were etc.

I'm srsly contemplating why the hell did I put Kurenai there? Rin would have been a more logical choice OwO oh well. Yep. I think that's the framework so far. Enjoy!

* * *

This was not happening. Bright blue eyes looked dazzled and confused, amazed really.

The maze was alive. Well not exactly, just that it was all moving and levitating upwards and disappearing into the dark sky. Some were moving into the ground. The entire place had just became a vacant land, vast as ever. The two blue orbs directed towards a certain Uchiha who was just as dazzled, gazing into the now empty sky.

Their eyes met each other and a sense of hopelessness clung to their stomachs.

* * *

"oof!" Naruto collapsed onto a certain toad sannin and with a clank the metal stuck into the wall.

The kanji letters glowed brightly then dimmed, the wall opened up through the middle, a doorway to an unknown land.

Naruto saw the darkness beyond that stone wall that had just opened due to the kunai, which had magically appeared back in Obito's pocket.

Jiraiya was the first one to step into the desolate vast area. He looked around, there was nothing in sight.

"What do we do now?" Naruto asked.

Just at the white haired was about to reply, a nerve wrecking cry sounded over the vast land.

"KRAAAA! KRAAA!"

A small black crow hovered just above them, its crows echoing in the silent area. The bird landed on its three feet right on Obito's shoulder. Creeped the boy shooed the bird whose wing fluttered about, feather's cast about. The bird then lands on the ground, safe from the young Uchiha's flailing arms.

Jiraiya crept down to the bird, whose eyes met his. It was an amusing sight for a large man to have a stare down with a small black crow.

"hey, it's kinda cute!" Naruto said, lowering a finger for the bird to hop on, which it gladly did so. Its three little legs hopped onto Naruto's shoulder tickling the ninja who giggled slightly.

Naruto received weird glances and glares from his friends, who clearly disagreed with him.

"What?"

"Sigh, never mind, we better move along." Jiraiya said as he turned back to the clearing. Just then the bird went back to attacking Obito, snatching the kunai and flying off into the distance.

"HEY!"

The Uchiha chased after the bird recklessly, the bird mocking him with amused "Kras!".

"Obito!"

He did not listen, and continued chasing the black bird, he ran and ran with the others trying to trail him.

"OOF!" he hit something straight in the face, and fell backwards, realisation slow to come.

"Obito?" Obito rubbed his eyes as familiar blond hair and azure eyes greeted him.

"Sensei!"

The rest of the gang caught up and were now greeting each other.

"Dad!" Naruto went over and hugged his father in a loving son and father relationship.

All of them breathed a sigh of relief, when they heard of each other's happenings and status.

Minato's face was serious now, they had to find a way out of here.

"KRA!"

The bird circled above them, dropping the kunai to Obito's hands. Itachi's eyes widened as he stared at the bird. Slowly and mechanically he lifted his hand, inviting the bird to perch on.

The crow gladly perched on his hand as the others stared in amazement at the tameness and braveness of this little creature.

"that annoying bird stole the kunai." Obito grumbled.

"hmmm, I think it did that on purpose, at least it led us to Minato and Itachi here." Jiraiya said slowly.

All eyes went to the bird who was quietly grooming its feathers.

"coming back to the subject, we need to figure out a way to get out of here." Minato said.

"this bird, can lead the way." Itachi said slowly. Everyone's attention was on the ever so silent Uchiha now.

"let me continue, this is the three-legged crow that exists in myths. It is called, Yatagarasu, a mythical creature said to lead the way and a symbol for guidance."

"but it's just a myth, how do we know that's true?" the younger Uchiha questioned his older brother, something brothers always do.

"we've seen morphing cats with scrolls and storks that disappear right at the sound of its screech, how can you not justify that myth is something that we cannot grasp but exists in truth?"

Sasuke kept silent at that.

"So all we need to do is follow this little guy?" Naruto asked.

"I guess so since we have no other choice." Minato replied as the bird took off with the ninja's following in tow.

* * *

Madara dodged a giant claw that slashed right above his head, cutting off some of his black hair.

A loud roar echoed through the area as the giant beasts attacked the two. Their mouths were big enough to swallow them whole with a wooly curly mane. They looked like oversized lion-dogs.

"WHAT ARE THESE THINGS!?" Zetsu asked as he evaded the giant paw that broke the floor.

"these are komainu, guardian dogs. They guard sacred things." Madara said as he puched one right in the head, shattering it into bits and pieces of stone.

The other dog was soon destroyed as well.

"they are creatures that act as guardians, guarding the most sacred of items and turning to life when intruders dare to trigger their senses or attempt stealing."

"heh, well they aren't worth much anymore I guess."

Madara turned around with the scroll in hand, back facing the mess of rubble. They were about to leave this place when the sounds of crows evaded their eardrums.

* * *

Done hope you liked it!

Heres some info on the creatures. They're all Japanese mythological creatures I looked up in Wikipedia.

Basan: a stork that breathes blue flames and disappears when it screeches Basa.

Bakaneko: a cat that possesses shape shifting capabilities.

Yatagarasu: a crow with three legs symbolising guidance.

Komainu: guardian lion-dogs. They're the kinds where you find at temple gates.

:3 thanks for reading and PLEASE REVIEW. I love reviews. I'll give you a digital cookie :3


	27. Chapter 27

Secrets 27

Tralalalala…I had a sorta art block so heres something…

OMGGG I wanna see Kakashi in rampage mode….SQUUUUUUUU :3 read the latest manga. Go now. And see kakashi's awesomeness and sadness. :C

Oh yea, please note that the madara im talking about here is NOT tobi. It's the real madara.

* * *

"Sha….Sha…."

The wind picked up speed as the ANBU rounded up the blond artist and red haired puppeteer. It had been rough, with some injuries here and there but the Fifth hokage held that title for a reason.

"Lord Hokage, we can't seal them, they are under some sort of control that sealing does not stop them, unlike Edo Tensei." One of the ANBU members stated.

Tsunade looked at the two former Akatsuki members who were tied up securely, in a way that the only way of escaping was to let your skin cut through the chakra string and leave giant gashes that gush with blood till you die of over bleeding.

Tsunade turned back towards their initial direction. "Let's Go!"

"so it seems we meet again…" Madara said slowly.

The long black haired man was in his red armour, gloves tightly gripping onto the scroll he had just stolen.

"Madara…" Naruto growled with the kyuubi next to him, ready to attack. The intensity of the atmosphere was choking and incredibly heavy. All ninjas were ready to fight.

Suddenly the black crow squawked and shrieked wildly, fluttering its wings all about, feathers flying everywhere and its three odd numbered feet kicking everywhere in a frenzied state.

Its eyes widened as it flew all about in its rabid state. In its orb reflected the stolen scroll

"KRA! KRA!" it shrieked and shrieked. Slowly it dropped dead onto the ground, twitching ever so slightly with its legs directed up to the sky.

"the crow!" Naruto shouted out. Too late, it was dead on the floor, unmoving.

Then a chilling laugh filled the air, only to find the one who sounded to be Madara Uchiha. All eyes were pointed at him in his cynical laughter.

"that pathetic bird must've brought you here… well then, I welcome you to the temples of hell." He said with an evil glint.

"what are you doing here?!" Naruto shouted at the man, angry that he had killed the poor bird in some way.

"I'd ask you the same thing, boy. But I'd be amazed if you knew what place this was."

Naruto was growing frustrated, the man was mocking him. He wanted so much to punch him in the face but he had to stay cautious, with whatever power they used to kill the crow, surely it could kill them too.

"calm down, Naruto." Naruto's head turned to see his father's stern gaze at Madara which turned into a soft smile directed at him for reassurance.

"just what are you here for?" he asked.

"what that bird saw and what those were trying to guard." Madara pointed at the crumbled rock and the dead bird on the ground.

Minato did not reply, instead he bit his lip slightly. Madara was using up his patience.

Madara continued.

"only if you knew what this place was built for, then can you know what I came for. Interestingly, it has something to do with all of you, no, all of us."

The "us" sounded around the area, sending chills down the ninja's spines. Naruto gulped, what does he mean?

"Let's just say I'm trying to electrocute and revive something that was never alive." Madara grinned sadistically and his eyes glowed red, managing to open a warp hole to get out of the place.

Naruto couldn't help himself anymore, they had to do something, he rushed to the front in an attempt to attack.

Just as Madara was disappearing, he said something.

"you're rash boy, like your sensei's little friend…"

* * *

_The kyuubi's nine long tail's flailed all about, smashing the houses and everything else in it's path. It snarled menacingly as its low claws slashed across what was once the Hidden Village of the leaf. The unheard screams of panic from the villagers were like accursed songs to many, all who had never seen death before. But to those who survived the last waging war, death was simply accompaniment to the melodies of war. _

_The many shinobi died trying to stop the rampaging beast, but there was no relent in its eyes, no remorse for the villagers, people and beasts have never found peace with each other, so why start now? The kyuubi's rage at humans, for sealing him up, did that give him the right to attack? Was there something more reasoning in it's favour? Sometimes, the status of beast and human can be reversed._

_Kakashi stared at the raging beast, beside him was his new found friends, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai, all pumped up to protect their village. Kakashi sighed inwardly, they have never encountered __**true **__death. Shocks of his past wrongs which had cost many lives suffocate him, but no one knows, because he keeps them hidden, so well that even the atmosphere around him, the killing intent, is sealed all away._

_That day saw the passing of his sensei. He stood by the memorial, now with so many more names engraved onto it, fresh new names. Kakashi had seen so many deaths, his friends had experienced war along with him, survived and clung onto hope. Death shouldn't have hurt them anymore, but it still stung, no matter how much they saw, they would never get used to it, it always left their hearts in pieces._

_Kakashi stared at the small bundle in the Hokage's arms, who was sleeping soundly. Small fingers clasped on tightly to the cloth on the Hokage's robes, cuddling it in a calm slumber._

"_Minato-sensei, Kushina-san, Naruto will be fine, I swear that I will protect him with all my life, it's the only way I can repay you…" Kakashi thought to himself as rain poured down on that gloomy day._

* * *

Naruto fell flat to the ground, his hit had gone to waste, they were gone, with whatever they had come for.

"Dammit!"

The rest of the group were now studying the entire place.

"so many scrolls, this place…" Jiraiya was looking about in wonder, there were some tucked in between the shelves and even underneath, almost every nook and cranny was stuffed with old scrolls that were in many shapes and sizes.

Minato brushed his finger over a row of scrolls only to stop at one peculiar one. It was different from the rest. Unlike all the others, it had a red ribbon holding it together, the colour still bright unlike the other faded scrolls.

He pulled it out of the shelf. Slowly pulling out the ribbon, he was met with unknown letters scribbled all over the place with weird diagrams and symbols. He called out for his sensei who came to analyse the scroll in hand.

"hmmm….i don't know any of these symbols, they're completely foreign." He said with a sigh.

Naruto was curious of what his god father and father were reading and popped up behind them both, surprising the both of them.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU BRAT!" Jiraiya shouted as he pummelled Naruto to the ground, kicking or more accurately stomping on him for scaring the hell out of the old man.

Minato rubbed the back of his head nervously, smiling sheepishly.

_What do I do in a situation like this? Darn it, I still don't know how to act as a father… Should I interfere?_

All the other ninjas sweat dropped with Naruto's two other team mates usual reaction to this sort of Naruto mischief.

(INSERT SASUKE: _dobe... _SAKURA: WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?!)

The scroll dropped to the ground in the hustle and bustle, opening right in front of the kyuubi. It stared at the odd markings and symbols for a long time. remembering…

_The sennin himself stood in the middle of a circle with the 9 bijuu surrounding him. His kind face was the last the bijuu saw of him, his hopes for their future, those words, so meaningful, the kyuubi shed tears._

_That was the last they ever saw of that man._

"Kurama?" Naruto asked the kyuubi as he sat cross legged rubbing the sore part of his head. Kurama didn't look up from the scroll, he just kept staring.

"Kurama?" Naruto asked again. "Kuuuuurrrraaaamaaaaa…" he mumbled on waving his hand in front of the kyuubi.

Finally it snapped back to reality. "huh?"

"you kept staring at that thing for so long, somethin' wrong?"

"…"

Jiraiya came over, kneeling to the same height as the kyuubi "is there something you know about this?"

"…"

"anything?"

"well, the symbols look like the kind the Rikodou sennin used when the bijuu were separated, but there are lots of differences…"

"this is a seal?!" Jiraiaya was stunned, he looked at the scroll carefully, it was not the design of the seal. It was more of a plan.

"this isn't a seal, it's a plan for a seal of some sort." Jiraiya said, studying the patterns on the paper, "and from all these complicated symbols I'm guessing whatever this seal is supposed to do its something BIG."

Just then, the walls shook, small rocks and pebbles fell from the ceiling. The entire place was collapsing.

_The fight from before must have caused the ceiling to collapse, whatever they were fighting for…_

Jiraiya thought as he shouted out to get to where they had come through to get here.

"GO! NOW! MAKE A RUN FOR IT!" they all dashed towards the entrance but a bright white glow invaded their senses with the next few moments a bright white blur.

* * *

_A boy with silver hair with bloody ANBU gear collapsed onto the bed, face down on the pillow. He was so tired from the recent assassination mission. His clothes still dripped wet and muddy, his sandals sticky with mud and blood. He grabbed the ANBU mask on the side of his face and tossed it to the ground carelessly._

_Father, mother, Obito, Rin, Sensei…. I couldn't protect any of them…Ox, Rat, Tiger…all of them…_

_Kakashi recalled that night. He was on an assassination mission gone wrong. All of his team members including himself captured and tortured. All of them died from the extreme treatment, all except him, why only him._

_In his rage, he had managed to break free, he killed all those men, he can still remember they wide eyes, their mouths wide open in fear and shock, fear of __**him.**__ He had killed them like a monster, with eyes and an intent to kill. He wonders if he killed for vengeance or to satiate his own needs._

_Kakashi was so tired, he wished for a kind of numbness, so that he wouldn't have to feel all that he felt now. Then there was knocking on the door. Kakashi groaned, wishing that the person would just go away and let him sleep but it didn't stop._

_Finally, he dragged himself up and moved towards the door. He had bruises here and there some were bleeding and he was starving. It took all the strength to muster himself off the bed, the door opened revealing another ANBU operative._

"_Lord Hokage wishes to see you urgently. Right now." With that the man disappeared, unfazed by what his sempai's state was._

* * *

Tsunade stopped dead in her tracks.

"Uchiha Madara…" she whispered, hiding behind a tree trunk along with her ANBU squad.

The man was standing next to the masked man. Madara and Tobi. They were exchanging the scroll with each other. Tsunade could faintly hear what they were saying.

"Are you sure this will work?"

"this scroll is the last thing we need for the jutsu to work."

"…" madara kept quiet.

Suddenly, a bright white light burst through the sky. Naruto and the gang fell out of no where.

And here they were, all standing in the same area, the fight begins.

* * *

"you want me to what?!"

The third Hokage sighed, he knew this was difficult.

"I said, I want you to take Naruto in. for the least, a year, that's the least."

"but I can't, I have missions to go to. Anyways I can't take care of children." Kakashi was lying. Not about the missions, he had plenty, dangerous ones too, he'd known how to care for children since he was young having met Itachi as a child. It was just that he was afraid, afraid that he wouldn't be able to protect him.

"Kakashi, I'll put this as a mission, you need to take up this responsibility, remember, it's for your own sensei's son."

That sent a pang of guilt coursing through Kakashi.

"fine, but only for a year." With that said, Kakashi left with a tired third hokage.

_He sighed, Naruto needs him, and I believe Kakashi needs him even more. Minato, what has become of your student…_

* * *

_as you can see, im incorporating the past...:0_

Meeeeepepppp longgggg chap…there was gonna be more but it got draggy so I stopped here.

Battttlllleeeee goooooooo


	28. Chapter 28

Secrets 28

Im trying to rush this here so yar, enjoy I guess.

Thanks for the recent reviews hahahaha confuzzled XD

Prescripto13: woooottt, keep on thinking on whether they met XD more clues later XD

* * *

_Kakashi walked over to the baby crib with a small frail child inside, wailing loudly._

_What do I do now? Kakashi was lost at what to do, he picked up the baby, sat on his bed and tried rocking it to sleep, he wailed even louder. Kakashi wanted to curse, but he couldn't in front of Naruto._

_Kakashi then thought, is he hungry. Kakashi rampaged through the entire house and came back with a warm bottle for Naruto, he cause quite a mess and not only that, he was still in his dirty, stained-with blood ANBU outfit._

_Naruto continued crying and crying, he wasn't hungry. Kakashi was growing helpless and he turned around to see his little ninken at his feet._

"_I got an idea kid."_

_Kakashi was unsure whether to trust the little pug but the wailing was so alarming he took any advice he got._

"_maybe he wants a lullaby or something. You know, coo or go like: it's gonna be okway little Nawuto." Pakkun said in the most babyish voice yet. Leaving Kakashi to stare in horror._

"_c'mon, do it for the kid." Pakkun restrained a giggle, "c'mon, my ears are gonna pop."_

_Kakashi, face a beet red, cooed to Naruto._

"_Sweep tight little Nawuto, don't worry, Kakashi's here." Pakkun burst out laughing, restraining himself when he saw that it actually worked. Naruto stopped crying and was staring in curiosity up to Kakashi's face. Naruto's chubby arms went up to yank Kakashi's mask down._

"_Hey!" Kakashi's red face could now be seen. Naruto giggled in amusement, eyes drooping slightly and was going into a restful slumber._

_Kakashi was so tired he just plopped onto his back, baby Naruto safely snuggled between his arms. For once, his dreams were painted with the little knowing that someone needed him, helped him cling onto his sanity._

* * *

Naruto stared at Tobi and Madara, Zetsu had fled earlier. There were so many against the two, confidence swelled within him.

Madara's face showed that he was clearly not happy the konoha nin had managed to get out of that chamber. Tobi only had an air of indifference.

"heh, so we come back here all over again." Naruto said, eager to fight.

* * *

_Kakashi growled menacingly, these people were about to die, painfully and slowly as possible._

_In a quick flash and clash of metal, two enemy nin dropped half dead on the floor. Kakashi kneeled next to them. An insane grin stretched from beneath his mask._

"_please, spare us." The severely wounded man said, stammering as he coughed up blood._

"_there will be no chance of that for what you did." Kakashi stabbed the man in the back and he went limp. _

_The grin on Kakashi's face turned to seriousness as he chased after the leader of the enemy nin. The one who had Naruto. Kakashi's rage at his sensei's so being abducted was of a desperate ferocity to protect._

_The boy was his last connection to sanity._

_Seeing the man's panic face, he was quick to act and in a few minutes, his precious carriage was back with him._

* * *

"you're confidence still dazzles me Naruto." Tobi stated slowly, pulling a grin from the boy.

"when will you guys ever learn? I'm awesome yeah!" Naruto shouted arrogantly, clearly mocking his enemies.

"Unfortunate for you Naruto. You still haven't faced reality."

"enough about that crap! I'm following my dream no matter what!"

Everyone was having a déjà vu. The last war's happenings were really coming back. It was nauseous.

"it seems like these wars never end." Tobi muttered, his dream to create a world without wars was still clear in his head. After all, he had the chance to try again didn't he?

Naruto was growing impatient, he wanted so badly to hit the man again for daring to go up against him and his village.

Naruto's team were all pumped ready to attack, Tobi had dared to mess with their village all those years ago, the kyuubi attack, the recent war, which also involved the stolen sharingan eye.

Kakashi's reaction to that would forever be etched to Naruto's mind, he really didn't know anything about his sensei's past.

"Naruto, I'm sure you and Madara met already, am I right?" Naruto's eyes grew serious.

"do you know where you were?"

Naruto was confused, what was so important about that place?

"you were in a temple. Where all the dead demon's souls last dwelled and deepest secrets were stored. And now, it's destroyed. I wonder what your sensei left there."

Naruto's eyes widened. All those scrolls, they must have had a clue on his sensei's past, if only they had time. the demon's used to live there?

"What do you mean?"

"that place, is the place where the demon's held their decision making. Like the council. Only, you didn't see their devious plans."

Naruto couldn't believe it, he wanted to know what his sensei's past was and now there was no way in knowing.

"fortunately for you, maybe you could ask him yourself."

* * *

_The sarutobi was in a meeting with the other council members._

"_did you know that your own Shinobi coldly killed the enemy nin? Sarutobi, this ninja is dangerous, he is not fit to live with the kyuubi container." The council member spat._

"_I know. However, the kyuubi container is not to be left alone at whatever cost. Have you forgotten that he is the fourth's son?" sarutobi defended fiercely._

"_To have him nearer to the brat would cause further damage due to the protectiveness and could endanger citizens Sarutobi. The only way to prevent this is to separate them."_

_All the council members agreed and was going against the lone hokage. He had no choice but to go with their plans._

"_We will place a powerful genjutsu on the kyuubi container that will erase his memory of the Hatake, restrict the Hatake to never be able to come close to him again if not, put him to prison."_

_Sarutobi knew the council were trying to alienate Naruto. But he had no chance against all the council members and had no choice but to separate the two. Naruto was now two years old and had a very strong bond with Kakashi they were like brothers, inseparable._

_Kakashi was sent on a long mission faraway and the blonde child's childhood was forever erased to be plagued by the memories of villagers neglecting him._

* * *

Sarutobi could remember clearly that day, when Kakashi demanded to know whether Naruto had been taken care of and where he had been placed.

He had coldly brought the copy ninja to one of the orphanages to see him. The boy looked up at him timidly, with no memory of the silver haired teen at all. The scene had been torturous for the third. Kakashi had lost one of his loved ones again.

How he ever overcame it he didn't know. He had pictures of the small baby Naruto being cared by Kakashi, a gift from Jiraiya. The two were the only ones who knew about it, and they had no idea how to tell the boy. Sarutobi had asked the Hatake later when he became their team leader, on whether he should tell him, but the man had refused, saying that it was not his fault.

It pained the old man to see that the Hatake had forgiven him so easily. He regretted the separation. Although he knew Kakashi had forgiven him, the pain the man felt because of it could never be overcome.

* * *

The kages were all now making their way to the stone as well, having defeated the akatsuki because of their strategies. The akatsuki were rounded up and they were now moving towards their place of agreement.

A bright burst of black light erupted into the sky in a flash and the cold turned dark, flashing lightning.

They fastened their pace, the lightning the driving drumbeat of their haste.

* * *

Tobi had unrolled the scroll and dropped in on the ground, biting his thumb and making seals so quickly the ninjas were unprepared.

The seals made their way to the ground. Spreading all over. A coffin emerged from the centre.

Naruto's first thought was a justsu like edo tensei. The coffin door slammed to the ground. On an instant rage fuelled Naruto's systems.

* * *

Peh. More on the next chapter. I wanted some kind of dramatic ending but peh.

This was so difficult to write, especially with tobi, oh god kishi stop trolling us.

Anyways, ill update in abt a weeks time, no guarantees though. Thanks for reading. Reviews are craved to help me write better, PLEASE.

Chiao!


	29. Chapter 29

Secrets 29

TRA LA so I decided to take a break from my art stuff for some writing though im kinda busy with lots of art trades *out of topic

Anyways here is an update :3

I still think the recent chapter was rushed so to make it up I'll make this chappie longer.

Enjoy! Oh and I do love awesome vocabulary, directed to a particular someone XD

* * *

Kakashi hadn't expected this.

Heck, he never expected to be here anyways.

Sitting in front of him were three of his soon to be genins.

Naruto.

_A blonde, orange-loving annoying boy._ Kakashi noted as he picked up the duster that had fell on his head. _Also Sensei and Kushina-san's one and only son who has a giant rampaging nine tailed demon fox sealed inside him. Yet so similar to Obito and Hikuryo…_

Kakashi sighed and looked up.

Sasuke.

_A dull, cold and seemingly emotionless boy. _Kakashi observed while crossing his hands. _Also the last of the Uchiha, saw his brother Itachi Uchiha slay every single one of his clansmen including his parents and now an S-classed rouge ninja. Reminds me so much of myself…_

Sakura.

_A pink haired girl who is infatuated with Sasuke and dislikes Naruto. _Kakashi thought as he put his hand to his chin in a thinking position. _She acts so much like Rin when me and Obito were fighting._

Kakashi closed his eyes, this was not the time for remorse.

"hmmm, my first impression of you is …"

* * *

"_Ahhh, so that's what those figurines were for…" Jiriaya said slowly._

"_The riddle said 'reprimand' and Minato and Itachi here 'broke into' this place with kamui, WE summoned the creatures to attack them."_

_Everyone nodded their heads in realisation._

"_but didn't the riddle also say 'leader'?" Sakura asked suddenly._

"_hmmm, yes it did, I think this has to do with Kakashi. Remember his status as a demon? I'm gussing that kunai is his symbol of leadership. Well, it's the best theory I got."_

"_wait, then it was your fault we got into a fight." Minato glared at Jiraiya in a chilling deathglare causing his sensei to sweat drop nervously._

"_JIRAIYA!" Minato shouted angrily at his sensei who started running, following the crow._

* * *

Personal theories are always to be questioned.

Theories are subject to change.

With change comes realisation.

Realisation brings truth.

And the truth, well, depends on your own perception of it.

Truths don't set you free.

They are the realisation of the restraints.

That can never be broken.

In the end you come back to the same old path.

That you've walked on so many times.

Over and over.

For you to relive.

They say this happens for the next generation to learn from.

To never let pain into the heart,

To never mourn for a friend,

To never mourn for a sensei,

To never mourn for parents,

To never mourn for your village.

Though it never works.

History is the proof.

And he, has lived those years.

His road never ends.

For his heart was torn into two.

And he knows of all reality.

* * *

"Let's see…" tobi said slowly as he walked in front of the coffin.

"you've met him this way too I'm sure. What was **your** first impression of him?"

Naruto grit his teeth and clenched his fear, his chakra spiked dangerously, all directed at the masked man who had caused the last war.

"Why won't you learn?" Naruto said fiercely.

"Because, Naruto, because, it takes a second push for the building to fall. You still haven't seen reality. I'm doing you a favour in making you understand this."

"Like hell I care about what you think about reality!"

"you're one to say that but have you mourned for someone? No, not someone, more than one. Let guilt crush you till you're on your feet? Wanted to kill yourself but being unable to? You've never seen reality. It only brings pain. Numbness to this is the only way. THAT is what I want and will do."

"You have a big mouth for a small brain." Naruto half chuckled.

Tobi's eyes widened. He was not going to lose to this boy. Not again. He couldn't afford that. He would hit him with his strongest.

"You're over confident Naruto. All around you, the people you love, they've seen reality. It would take only a little for them to accept it and scrap your pathetic hopes."

"I put my trust into them, because they are my friends. They trust me too, so I can't let them down either!"

"you might say that, unfortunately, you don't know those around you well enough."

Naruto was puzzled. _What does he mean?_

* * *

"Geez, Kakashi-sensei's late AGAIN." Naruto yelled in annoyance as he leaned against the bridge.

"He's always like that, I don't even know why we even come on time." Sakura sighed. _Damn Kaka-sensei. If he comes late another time I'm gonna send him to sleep in the mountains! _Inner Sakura clenched her fist and a vein popped from her head as she mock punched the air.

"Troublesome. Shut up dobe." A certain dull ninja said softly but loud enough to be heard.

"Hey! I'll show you!"

_And here we go again. Sakura sighed._

That was when Kakashi poofed into the background where the two boys were now fighting on the ground.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late I er.." His one eye was now focused on the scuffling boys who paid no attention to their sensei.

_I seriously should reconsider my teaching job. _Kakashi sweat dropped.

* * *

Kanji letters spread across the ground. They all glowed in a bright red.

It circled around the man in white robes.

A giant looming shadow, towered over the head of silver.

The man eyed the shadow seriously, no humour in his eyes.

The intensity was piercing, strong and graceful.

The shadow laughs ominously,

As he casts the spell,

The man yells.

The beast within him claws his stomach,

As if in need of escape.

The pain bursts out and spreads, unbearable.

He falls to the front.

The ghastly fumes from the spell is sucked through his nostrils.

His head tilts upwards,

In a kneeling position.

The fumes clog his throat, choking him.

He doesn't cry.

This is what he wanted.

But he never expected his path to be altered.

By a friend who pushed him forward.

But too late.

The fumes have entered.

And his heart has split to two.

His path is now separated, unending.

With two different perceptions.

* * *

Tobi's hands quickly weaved seals, his cloak floated up as he charged his chakra into his jutsu.

Naruto grit his teeth, put his hands together into the 'tiger' seal. Charging up the great nine tailed foxes chakra.

Naruto feared the worse, even though his friends were right behind him, ready to help.

For how was he to face his very own Sensei.

* * *

Saurtobi, Iruka and the famed copy ninja were in the same room. The Hokage's assistance stood beside the Hokage himself, anxiously tapping his foot while staring daggers at the man before him.

"Hokage-sama, you called?" Kakashi asked in indifference.

"You're late!" Iruka shrieked, clearly angered by the fact that the copy ninja had not paid attention to his comment.

"Kakashi, I need to speak with you. Privately."

Iruka nodded and made his way out of the door, still staring dagger at the indifferent man.

He shut the door behind him and thought. _What kind of teacher does Naruto and the rest have now? This is not going to be good… especially with __**him.**_

The Hokage watched Kakashi drop his cool demeanour into something serious.

"So…." Kakashi started awkwardly.

"Kakashi." The Hokage sighed, deciding that he shan't need to drag this conversation.

"you've got a troublesome bunch for a genin team. I was wondering if you could handle it."

Kakashi looked solemn, they reminded him of his old team, the good old days. But he had a fear, that he might lose them, and lose the control he had to fight for so hard.

What **would** he do without them? He started feeling queasy and uneasy, what would he become?

The Hokage probably sensed this, what a mindreader.

"Kakashi, I know how similar they are to your genin team. They must mean everything to you, just like they did."

Kakashi nodded slowly, not really paying attention.

"Kakashi, I want to ask you this, I will say this directly, do you think you are able to be these genin's sensei?"

Kakashi was deep in thought, both sides of his minds were argueing.

Naruto brought back pained memories, reminding him of Hikuryo, Minato and Obito so much. But not only that, he was snatched away, he was dear to him and still is. Would he be able to stay by him without letting his emotions cripple?

Sasuke reminded him too much of himself. What if he won't be able to save him from his intent for revenge? He'd be letting a killer for his friend Itachi too. He still had hope for the rogue ninja after all that had happened. Would he survive the guilt if he failed to do so? Not only that, how would Naruto, Sakura and all the rest feel?

Sakura reminded him of Rin, made him regret. Every time she smiled, he was reminded of Rin's bloody face, smiling and her hand in his, thanking for him failing. Sometimes, Sakura's face morphed into Rin's, the picture of her dying and her teammates too, could he stand it?

But then again, he had to do this, even though there were two paths he could take.

* * *

A kanji seal appeared on the forehead of the body inside the coffin.

Dust swirled all around tobi and the coffin, the seal activated. Slowly, the figure's eyes opened, revealing red irises but with instead of a white cornea, this was a dark black, similar to edo tensei.

Kakashi's foot went a step forward. Slowly walking out of the coffin. The eerie silence among the ninja was growing more and more intense with every step.

Kakashi finally stopped. Now in full view of the Konoha shinobi.

Naruto looked up and down his sensei. He was wearing a black cloak, extremely plain, with a black shirt and pants, similar to the one he wore within his jounin vest but in black. Red tints could e seen here and there and Kakashi's hair really stood out. But for some reason, the copy ninja seemed tired or somewhat robotic.

"Sensei?"

In a flash Naruto back was arched and his eyes widened in shock, not from the pain but the realisation.

Kakashi's eyes showed no remorse, his fist thrown deep into Naruto's stomach.

"NARUTOOOO!" Sakura screamed as her team mate was tumbled back, crashing into trees and leaving a trail of destruction.

Kakashi stood where he was, head drooped down slightly, his hair covering his face, arms dropped below him with knees crouched slightly. He seemed indifferent.

Naruto pushed himself up from the rubble, confusion in his eyes. Blue eyes met inverted ones.

Naruto felt an intense pain and gush of memory return to him.

_Hhehehehe…_

_Naruto heard his own babyish giggles._

_Waaaahhhhhh…argggg Naruto! Look at the mess you made!_

_Naruto heard someone complaining and reprimanding him affectionately._

_Naruto!_

_He heard someone calling him._

_Naruto!_

_He heard his sensei calling him._

_Naruto._

_He knew his sensei took care of him._

A shock from his past left Naruto in a daze. _Was that..was that…my childhood? Wha- kaka-sensei took care of me?! Then, then, why couldn't I remember?_

Naruto was in a state of shock when Kakashi shuffled slightly, straightening up slightly.

"Naruto!" Sakura was by his side, worried for both her resurrected sensei and Naruto.

Right now, there was a battle between friends. But it was said that there were two paths to take, so what was the opposite to that statement?

The battle was not with a friend, it was with a foe.

* * *

_Kakashi sat in a large round table. He was surrounded by the council._

_Not just any council, the demanding demon council._

"_Kakashi, as the leader, this matter cannot be let loose so easily, you must consider our future, the future of the village. The humans must be a sacrifice for the future that you yearn for." One of the council members chided._

"_that is true, only then will you gain the peace dreamt within our village."_

"_only by destroying every single human who created those dark deeds."_

_Kakashi closed his eyes. There was no going against the council. He had to do something._

_He reopened his eyes._

_Pulled out a scroll and wrote something down with a brush, not wanting to speak. He then pinned it onto the wall and left without a word. The council members stared at the piece of paper on the wall._

"_the death of the people will be executed by me and me only, none shall interfere."_

* * *

"Kakashi! Stop it!" Minato shouted at his student who seemed aloof to his yells. Kakashi started shuffling a little more eying nothing in particular.

"I told you that you should know your friends better, Naruto…" Tobi said in an ominous voice. "is this the trust you hope to build your future on?"

Naruto snapped out and grit his teeth. He clenched his fist so tightly they turned white.

"damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!" he puched the tree beside him which broke into pieces as he charged at Tobi.

"I'll bring you back no matter what sensei!" rasengan formed in his hands and in a swirling mass of chakra, Naruto leapt up at tobi, about to strike.

Only to have his arm blocked. His eyes met his sensei's and in a short period of time they were face to face in midair, kakashi's firm grip stopping the rasengan from pummelling Tobi. He flung Naruto off balance sideways and the rasengan faded away in wisps.

Naruto coughed in the dust, pushed himself up and looked up sideways to see his sensei towering over him emotionlessly. Kakashi weaved a jutsu and Naruto was sent flying backwards in a gush of wind that circled the copy ninja.

Tobi's ominous laughter echoed into the area as Naruto shouted for his Sensei.

Naruto stood up from the rubble, eyes more intense than ever.

"I told you, I will never let my friends down!" Naruto charged again and again, aiming to knock some sense into his sensei. Only to be thrown back.

This went on, Naruto in several bruises and Kakashi having not broken a sweat.

Naruto felt hot tears coming through his eyes, trickling down his cheeks. With one last charge Naruto shouted.

"SENSSSEEEEEIIII! You've got to remember!" Naruto's rasengan neared Kakashi with Kakashi's raikiri piercing through his stomach and in a puff of smoke, the real Naruto appeared slightly above the clone with rasengan fading away, and in a gentle poke in the forehead, the copy ninja fell backwards.

Both men fell backwards amongst the dust.

Naruto panted tiredly. As he pushed himself up. Kakashi began pushing himself up into a standing position too.

The both were still silent and Naruto watched his sensei get up, like he always did.

Only this time, the kanji letter on the forehead was gone. But relief did not swell within Naruto, for a much more murderous chakra flared from his sensei.

"Sorry I'm late, Naruto."

* * *

GAH done. See its loooong XD was going to be slightly longer with the fight but it got so difficult to write, I couldn't get the other characters in X( aagh im a fail.

:P this chapter is actually revealing the entire story's "secret plot", well Kakashi's secret the least, though not in chronological order XD and not obvious too :P

You'll have to figure it out XD Its gonna be reassembled or solved in later chapters. Im not even close to the end yet, ARG this is a long story O3O anyways, hope you liked it c:

Meep, i think this is the most confuzzling chapter yet, dont worry, it'll clear out in the later chapters sorry for messin with your brains XD


	30. Chapter 30

Secrets 30

I should prepare to get stoned by Kakashi fans. Read to see why. You'll probably hate me at the end of this one XD hahahaha

Got a little tired from drawing something, was real happy so you get a new chappie

* * *

Kakashi felt his heart drum the inner walls of his chest. It was going in a steady pace, getting faster and faster.

He jumped from branch to branch. There were soft rustles of leaves, as he brushed past them.

He had to be fast.

His student's needed him.

He neared the clearing. His heart beat was booming now. It ached slightly. His slightly shaky legs brought him nearer.

The ache in his chest wouldn't stop, faster, faster, faster!

The rain's cold brought no relief or distraction to Kakashi's aching heart.

His blonde student lay in the mud, wounded badly, his other student gone and beyond grasp.

He stood there for a moment, his heart had stopped drumming at an insane pace.

There was only a dull ache. Just like the last time.

Pakkun whimpered slightly as Kakashi kneeled down to pick up Naruto. His hair drooped over his saddened face.

He had failed, again.

* * *

The other four kage were now reaching where Naruto and the rest were. The Akatsuki had all been rounded up. With the exception of the 3 remaining criminals, Tobi, Madara and zetsu.

They were hurrying to the area with reinforcements. But as they neared the strong chakra they sensed flickered the switch of intense worry.

* * *

Naruto woke up in the hospital. The pain from the wounds all over his body didn't bother him at all. His eyes showed the sorrow of losing a friend.

His heart was pained, only a dull ache.

Secretly, his sensei sat watching by the tree outside his window.

Naruto was too in grief to sense his presence, he only gazed down at his hands on the hospital bed.

In a flash, Kakashi disappeared. Reappearing by stairs leading to the corridor where Naruto's room was.

Sakura was seated outside Naruto's room. She wasn't crying anymore, she just held the same expression Naruto had.

Kakashi hid behind the wall, arms crossed, pondering.

_It's all my fault. Both now and then._

* * *

Naruto's heart drummed with exhilaration. His sensei was back to his senses! He blinked over and over.

"Sensei!"

Kakashi just stood there. Unmoving.

"Naruto…"

Everyone was focused on the man before them. The silence brought on the weights of worry.

"Forgive me for what I'm about to do."

* * *

Naruto and Sakura faced Kakashi who had two bells tied to his pants.

Their eyes burned with passion, to surpass their sensei at all cost.

Kakashi's mismatched eyes mirrored theirs.

_They've grown._

_Strong._

Watched in the eyes of the Uchiha bloodline limit, Kakashi's hands moved slowly and gracefully.

Weaving hand signs gently like a feather, but in reality, his speed was unrivalled.

Naruto and Sakura watched in awe as a giant water dragon created a wave of gushing water straight at them.

* * *

Kakashi weaved hand signs so quickly, it nauseated Naruto.

His eyes wide as a giant fire ball in the shape of a dragon charged at him. Too stunned to move Naruto closed his eyes and braced for the sizzling of his skin.

Nothing came.

Naruto opened up his eyes to see similar blue ones reflecting his. _Father!_

Minato looked up with a serious face at Kakashi. His eyebrows knitted together as he had a stare down with the copy ninja.

"Kakashi! What are you doing?" Jiraiya shouted at him as he took a stance in front of Minato and Naruto.

Kakashi didn't react at all, his glare focused on Minato.

"My rival! You must fight Tobi's control!"

Everyone had finally come in to help. Ready and fired up to help Naruto bring back Kakashi.

Kakashi finally averted his glare to the entire group. his eyes as emotionless and laidback as ever.

Tobi and Madara appeared behind Kakashi who did not tilt his head to the back in reaction to them.

"So this is the famed demon youkai…" Madara said slowly. He walked to the front, eyes never leaving Kakashi. "I never thought I'd meet you again but it seems fate ties things together in the oddest of places."

_Kakashi and Madara have clashed before? Sasuke wondered._

Kakashi drooped his head a little, his face darkening. The wind blew and for some reason, the sounds of bells echoed in the distance.

They rang softly, the tones dragging on for a long time.

On and on.

Finally, it stopped with a soft ring, dimming away.

"I," Kakashi said suddenly, "am not tied to fate…"

Madara could feel the vicious aura emitting from the demon.

"Kakashi…" his friends murmured.

Tobi placed his palms together in the tiger seal, at once red seals appeared all over Kakashi's body. they all seemed to emerge from the largest kanji placed at Kakashi's heart.

They glowed on his skin and could even be seen on his clothing.

Kakashi's head tilted back as he yelled in pain, falling forward as he cleched his chest and coughed up blood. His mask was now drenched with his red and sticky blood.

"What are you doing to him?!" Naruto yelled out as he clenched and showed his fist at the enemies.

Kakashi opened his eyes, pain written all over his face as he panted tiredly.

" He might have released the seal for us to control his speech but it will not have any other effect on him." Tobi stated blankly. "he is still in my control."

Madara seemed uneasy as he looked down at the kneeling figure.

Kakashi had stopped panting. He was motionless, kneeling on the ground, face hidden beneath his hair.

Minato's mouth was grim. He looked on at Kakashi just like everyone else. Unlike other battles, he did not have the upper hand of being able to estimate the opponent's next move. His student was really a mystery.

"You think you know me…" Kakashi said in a low growling voice, his anger clearly directed at Madara and Tobi.

Tobi lifted his hand like a puppet master lifting up his puppet. Kakashi stood up, his movements controlled by Tobi.

In an instant, Kakashi weaved a hand sign and a dangerous veil of black flames flared about in the sky.

Madara looked on at the dangerous chakra and power.

The flares around in the sky glowed a dark blue and merged together in a dark blue orb in Kakashi's hand. The dense orb of chakra was twirling and it looked beautiful if it had not been radiating of dark chakra.

Minato, Naruto and Jiraiya formed rasengan in their hands. Naruto made multiple clones of himself and each had a blue orb of chakra in their hands.

Kakashi's glare was on them.

They charged.

* * *

Kakashi was under the tree reading the book Naruto had given him. He wasn't really reading really. He was remembering the day.

_Naruto, Sakura and himself were laughing underneath a tree in the night._

_Good times. Together. They've grown so much. _

_Worry._

_Blood._

_Falling._

_Soil._

_Rock._

_Cries._

_Mourns._

_Remembrance._

_And of course._

_Flowers for the dead._

_Kakashi shook his head. No._

_They will not end up like that._

_I will not let them._

_All of them._

_Never again._

_Will I make that mistake._

Kakashi leaned his head back on the wall as he thought of other things. How he and Naruto and himself had clashed for moment in battle, eye to eye.

* * *

The Raikage himself had made a large crater on the ground.

"A!"

Kakashi was crouched at the side of the crater. The three rasengan wielders stood bewildered that their attack had been interrupted.

Tobi and Madara just stood there as the reinforcements were all here now. There was quite a number of them.

"So, it seems as though an unfair fight." Madara said slowly as he crossed his arms and looked at the fellow ninja.

"But we've come prepared."

Tobi clapped his hands together and the captured Katsuki were charged with Chakra. Breaking free of their restraints and leaping to the front facing the shinobi.

_That seal is a powerful one… to be able to power up a sealed client…an ancient discovery really brings benefits… but of course… it was created by a demon himself. _

Everyone was surrounding the clearly outnumbered shinobi.

The silence was deafening as neither party moved.

"I told you. You don't know me at all. " Kakashi said softly as he stood up. Both parties looked at him in shock.

"And you'll never know me."

The sound of blood splashing and splattering to the ground, painting it red, providing a drink for the demons of hell.

* * *

Sorry its kinda short :P im sacrificing my sleeptime for this. XD hahahhahaa :P who just got badassed by Kakashi XD hahaha

Im srsly gonna get stoned by u guys for the next chappie. You wont like how Kakashi turns out later . . hides in hole with armoured gear in fear of Kakashi fans XD nevermind.

And actually I have a little dream, if I ever get good enough, this story will be turned into a manga O3O oh I would be so happy if I could ever do that…. O.O then I can show you the anime version of this I play in my head everytime I write this fic. I hope I get your support in turning this graphical someday .

Thanks for reading, and I would love to hear what you guys think about this chapter ….ppppppppppppllllllllllllleee eeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssee eeeeeee


	31. Chapter 31

Secrets 31

Sorry for the long not posting! So so sorry! Work caught up in school, still caught up but I managed to cough up something. Feeling little depressed on my school work and performance so get ready for some angsty stuff here. Careful, when things get grey in my head, my writing is confusing.

Anyways, I've still been up to date with the manga, and im gonna be showing this face to obito. :l

And this to Kakashi T^T

Anyways onwards!

WARNING: GORE AND INSANITY AND MORE CREEPY STUFF. CAREFUL.

* * *

Kakashi stood where he was. A great roar of chakra blasted the surroundings. Letting debris and particles blast towards him. He braced himself, kunai in hand, one single red eye flashing with disappointment. Insane laughter echoed in front of him, veiled in a vicious killing intent.

Sasuke's eye's bled long streaks of dull liquid. He stood there, psychotic facial muscles sent a shower of guilt down the pit of the jounin's stomach.

Sasuke stood there, the laughter never ceasing to ring in the copy ninja's ear. He refrained from twitching his eyes in reaction to the laughter. Even when the laughter ended, it still replayed over and over in his not so conscious mind.

Kill…

All of them..

Because…

They killed…

Them..

Sasuke's words were not like a chant. No a bewitched spell. He couldn't hear anything but the incessant ringing. He refrained, no restrained himself, not to lose control over his overriding emotions. The ninja who was always as hard as a brick wall, was about to crumble into nothing but dust, easily blown by the wind, easier to penetrate and choke the one in its path.

The sudden blur of happenings put him back to his senses. Or was it really his conscious mind?

Sakura appeared behind his former student, his entire body unstable in the use of his red pupiled eye. It was then he realised, maybe he wasn't about to break.

At least not yet.

* * *

Naruto stood in shock. His eyes reflected that of a frantic animal, wild and distraught.

Before him, the sight was repulsive. He could feel the acidic sour liquid lurching up to his mouth, held down only by will.

Kakashi stood behind Madara arm completely punctured through Madara's heart. Blood dripped , not in a liquidy matter, but that of sticky revolting goop that slimed down Kakashi's hand. Madara's eyes rolled backwards, melting like the liquid on his chest. Face expressionless, the saliva dripped down the lips of Madara Uchiha.

With a slight grin, Kakashi's withdrew his hand with the sloshing of the sickening fluid and returned into a slump position. His hair drooped down, reminding of the day he first eyed Zabuza of the Hidden mist. That heinous grin, intensified by the streak of crimson liquid down Kakashi's lip, caused the blond to go into a tremble.

Tobi remained where he stood. In shock and awe but also fear, the brick wall had crumbled to dust. This time, there was no way of rebuilding that wall.

Madara's body plopped onto the ground, melting into a revolting crimson puddle, reflecting the face of the once known copy ninja. Who now stood, blood stained in the hair, face, clothes and hands. Those pale white hands slumped by his side as he stood up tilting his head back a little. A small fang could be seen along with his two blood thirsty eyes, more terrifying than any other encounter with a demon.

With a voice not his own, Kakashi croaked out, " I told you already, don't think you can hide either. Either way, I will find you, and I will kill you." He said, grin disappearing. Tobi stared at Kakashi, stepping back a little as Kakashi averted his eyes towards the masked man.

When their eyes met, Tobi was suddenly engulfed into a white world.

_Little wooden house,_

_The floor boards creep,_

_The windows screech,_

_I remember the childhood I used to have,_

_At least I thought I had, _

_For the floor is cold as stone,_

_The chains that hold me,_

_Made me dream,_

_I thought I was dreaming when I saw my own kind hung on the wall,_

_Both of them eyed me in worry,_

_But I didn't understand, _

_Were they worried?_

_I don't know,_

_I am new to this world,_

_I have yet to see it,_

_But yet I feel like I've known it,_

_This weird feeling, _

_What are they doing?_

_For I am the big bad wolf._

_But am I?_

The rhyme was sung in a sweet voice of an unidentifiable gender. Tobi looked around in fear, everything was white. Until he saw a tiny red drop drop onto the floor.

Plink.

He looked up, a small black hole, a crack in the ceiling.

He screamed as a giant gush of blood and rotten liquid poured all over him, drenching him in, soaking into his skin. The big bad wolf had his dinner, this was what was left.

The entire group shuddered as Tobi dropped to the ground in complete hysteria, his hands clawed his face in long red streaks. Screams of distraught and torture as the scene in the rhyme played over and over.

In a last twitch, his breath ended.

Kakashi whispered: " Another poisoned devil…"

He turned to the rest of the group muttering.

"though isolated too much. Too soft."

He moved forward, bare feet stepping into Madara's remains.

"pathetic."

He then looked up at the whole group of ninja's. The hokage, some reanimated. The fellow ninjas, the past ninja's. The entire squad of Uchiha's in ANBU attire behind Tsunade. His Friends. His Students.

He grinned insanely.

"just right."

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke clashed.

The immense chakra was stunning.

The rise of the new war has begun, in bloodshed.

The rush of energy was exhilarant.

* * *

Kakashi sped forward in incredible speed, bloody arms clashed with his sensei's kunai, grasping them so tightly it bled. Kakashi didn't flinch, but grinned, as if enjoying the pain.

Turning quickly he managed a hard kick into Minato's stomach.

Crouched feral like a cat, he next pounced onto the Raikage who evaded easily. Kakashi in mid-air, spun 180 degrees, clawed hands, weaved into a triangle, pulsed dark chakra to the Raikage's back.

The Raikage realised in a nick of time, the developing aura, blue lighting armour veiled around his body, forming a mode of protection. However, the attack was simply to great, the Raikage was knocked to the ground in a bloody pulp.

Kakashi landed on the ground and stood above the Raikage whose back was bleeding profusely. The reinforcements were shocked, their raikage was thrown to the ground so easily!

"ATTACK!" someone shouted.

In a mass of fury, the ninja's leapt, shurikan, kunai and all sorts of ninjutsu flew towards Kakashi.

He looked up into the sky, tongue licking the red liquid on his lips. A burst of red skull dragons from the ground surrounded the ninja, coiling around them, their ghastly skin burning their flesh in a sizzling crumbling terror.

Some managed to evade but were badly injured as near half of the entire army had already perished. Kakashi's close ones managed to evade, but just nearly, in the giant wave of red serpents.

Obito couldn't take it anymore, he screamed.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KAKASHI?!" he screamed as tears streaked down his face.

Kakashi turned to him, red eyes met each other.

Obito's head pulsed into an intense headache. He clenched it, screaming in pain. What was this, at a time like this?

Obito found himself cold and saw the misty breath coming from his mouth. He checked himself, he was perfectly fine. But the surroundings had changed.

He was in a wintery dead forest, the hail was strong and the snow was thick.

He clenched himself tight to warm himself, constantly believing it was dream.

He eyed a nearby rock structure that looked like a cave.

Shelter he thought. Too bad it was more than that.

He went in, to see a long lighted passageway. the place shielded the cold wind and he explored the area. Curious, he goes in deeper, the eerie lights flicker about as he walks past them.

He goes deeper, a smell bombards his nose. He can't really identify it because of the cold but he continues on, thinking that it must be some sort of message.

He sees a gate at the end. Its half open and looks empty but he knows otherwise. He just knows.

He approaches, the gate creaking open. Its dark there, but he continues on, quietly walking on the cold stone into the cell,

He squints and manages to see a pale figure on the ground, sobbing. Obito attempts to approach the poor barefooted child but he finds himself constricted. It becomes terrifyingly choking but he fights it and still manages to see the area.

The child is chained, but his wrists bled from pulling at the metal restraints. Obito eyes the trail of blood.

Leading him to the small pile of two bodies.

The ghostly child's parents! He realised, in great horror, their face mutilated.

It was then, reality came and hid everything away.

* * *

Obito fell to his knees as he stared into the blank clearing, bare of trees or any shrubbery.

Kakashi stood where he was, but his palm was still bleeding from his sensei's kunai.

"KAKASHI! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Jiraiya shouted.

"KAKASHI!"

He shouted again.

Finally the bloody man responded, tilting his head towards Jiraiya who was now nearby Obito, distraught.

"What are you doing!?"

Kakashi simply stood. His hand went under his inspection before he used his other hand to trail the blood. He then spoke.

"do you know me Jiraiaya?" He showed is bloodied palm to the white haired sage.

Jiraiya attempted a reply.

" You are the white fang's son, Minato's student, an honourable and respected jounin of the Hidden leaf village and Naruto's teacher."

Kakashi chuckled, causing the same bewildered glares as well as some of detest and disgust.

"you amuse me you old toad. Get to know what you think you know, better. I'd love to see you explain all of this to all those damned voices in my head." Kakashi screamed in rage.

Jiraiya was shocked, Kakashi had become completely insane, did they really fail their friend?

Kakashi eyed him. " You don't know me at all, you don't even know yourself."

His hands weaved the tiger sign,

"Let me show you."

* * *

This chapter hows a little foreshadowing and also flashbacks of Kakashi's demon past.

I DON'T WANT TO DEPICT DEMON KAKASHI AS JUST SOME SORT OF BEAST IN THE SHAPE OF AN ANIMAL.

The main point is that he appears more as a "human", please don't imagine him as becoming a werewolf, ugh I dislike them.

Ahhh that was long enough to pay back my lateness of this chappie. Don't expect the next one so soon, I want to study.

Anyways, review would be nice in this stupid mood of mine.

Thanks for reading!

HOPE YOU CAUGHT THE CREEPY CHILDHOOD AESOP FABLES IN THIS ONE.


	32. Chapter 32

Secrets 32

Yea, Ive been gone for 3 months so less chit chat and more story haha.

* * *

It had become clear for Kakashi, he was likely to be the next candidate for the title Hokage. He was right.

Right that moment, he was standing in front of the Fire Daimyo and other various noblemen. He stood cooly in front of them, awaiting further news. He dreaded taking the place one reason being that he personally felt he wasn't suited and the other his deep secret of being a "kage" to an entire demon village.

It was then his lively friend who burst into the room announcing Tsunade's awakening. All shocked and relieved, the tension of deciding the next leader was over. The village had their rightful leader back.

Kakashi would think back to how he had led his village in the past, how he wore his standard attire everyday in the cosy office. He remembered how he would go out for a stroll alone, away from Hikuryo's mischiefs and his other staff member's chitter chatter.

The village was like any other village, streets homes or clan estates, clearings with playgrounds and various stalls or shops. Demons, disguised as people, walked about like normal people buying and going on with their lives. If a human were to set foot here, he would be fooled himself.

The village was peaceful, undetectable by humans regardless of their various special abilities, unless the demon village wanted to be known afterall. The village was hidden behind a jutsu that had been cast by the Kage of the village, in the present moment, Kakashi. So powerful and dangerous that it requires the Kage's signature or identification to "operate".

The villager's made no fuss about this, since they too were just as weak as people. Not all had the power that matched ninja's at all, in fact the same range as human civilians. These demons were simply monsters with the sane souls of humans, reincarnated into the bodies of demons, keeping their higher thinking losing their past memories as people for the sake of protection this demon village provided.

The bodies of monsters were simply a medium for Human souls that seeked "immortality", long life to be exact.

As Kakashi made his way to the steamboat restaurant in the present human life, he was greeted by Gai's blinding smile.

* * *

The giant toad appeared in a giant swirl of dust as it leaped away from the giant fireball coming at top speed.

Jiraiya and the toad landed in a pile of what used to be, a forest.

Without time to recover, Kakashi had leapt, as high, as far as the giant toad. Kakashi flipped and was about to land onto the toad's head heavily.

That was when a long slimy masculine tongue grabbed him by the arms, coiling around him and restraining him. Kakashi's gasped in shock as the tougue squeezed him tighter.

The toad in front of him disappeared in puffs of smoke.

"Henge!"

Kakashi turned his head back and saw Jiraiya with his arms crossed standing on top of the toad's head.

"Gamabunta, give me some oil." He said indifferently. The toad sensing the seriousness of the situation immediately complied.

Fire release: Toad Oil Flame Bullet!

The flames hit the silver haired man, causing him to howl in pain, falling towards the ground in a burning heap.

Kakashi lay on his back, the flames now extinguished with his own black coloured flames. His hair was frizzled, slightly burnt. His clothing was burnt with small dark brown holes in them. He lay there, staring into the sky, arms and feet sprawled out. He didn't shout or whatever with the burns on his back that did hit him.

The giant shadow of the frog loomed over Kakashi's limp form. Jiraiya leapt down, careful in manoeuvring near Kakashi who stil hadn't moved an inch.

"Kakashi… I will ask you again, why are you doing this." Jiraiya asked him slowly. They were alone in the woods for the moment. The others had not caught up yet.

Kakashi stared at Jiraiya.

He looks just like father…

Kakashi's gaze softened as memories flowed back.

* * *

There was a reason why the demon village was so heavily protected.

In the past, humans had studied various demons from faraway. These were not the "human-minded" versions of demons, but the monstrous and destructive ones. The humans decided to kill them off, using special jutsu's that exiled their souls permanently providing them with the bodies of demons.

However, there were less demons than humans. Humans who were incapable of acquiring a demon body envied those who did. They segregated, the humans constantly attempting to steal a bit of a demon's benefit's.

They always failed as the demons were powerful and much smarter than they were. The demon village was extremely civilised due to the fact that they had segregated themselves from the world, forming a near perfect society.

That was until Kakashi and Hikuryo was born.

The two born demons, these possessing stunning chakra, wandered off out of their village. They observed the humans together, everyday, seeing how they lived, happily, angrily, sadly. They witnessed countless battles, not wars. They were small because the humans were not very powerful. Each clan had equal amounts of chakra.

There was a day, when the demons ventured too far. Hikuryo had gone home but a curious kakashi looked on at the night village. Caught by the humans in a nearby clan estate. Kakashi was trapped.

They locked him up in a cellar, chained him up in shackles, in a damp cold and filthy den underground. The air was stuffy and Kakashi was all scruffy. How they knew he was "different" he didn't know. It could have been the way his eyes glowed a deep red.

The people had called him Monster constantly, laughing at his weepish figure.

Kakashi was too small to fightback under their torture. Experiment after experiment to harness the power he possessed.

Time flew by and all of a sudden. He was in the same den with his parents now dead on the floor. His parents did not posses the power that he had, they did not have a mix of 2 demons. Kakashi couldn't remember anything on how they got there all he could do was shriek and pull at his shackles till his wrist bled.

It was when the guards kicked his parent's corpses that he discover the hidden chakra he had. The chakra killed the guards instantaneously. He ran off. Back to the village he lived.

He was never a child again.

* * *

Obito breathed in and out slowly. It was a lot of information to take in. To interpret in fact.

The other ninja's sped off in Jiraiya's direction. He finally pushed himself up and moved as well.

Just what were his visions supposed to tell him?

As Obito walked, constant headaches hit him. Visions of various demon rituals taking place.

It was too much. His vision blurred and his legs buckled sending him crashing to the ground.

"I can't be weak. Not in front of Kakashi. No way. This is for him."

* * *

Kakashi jerked uwards, his chakra binding Jiraiya by the neck. Jiraiya started choking in shock, being lifted up a few feet above the ground.

Kakashi was crying.

* * *

Yupsies. More background/history. How was my writing? Hopefully ive improved at least a bit XD

Really sorry for taking FOREVER to get this chapter out. ;A;

Anyways, there's still a few more chapters, I'm expecting about 8 chappies more. :D

Anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
